The Makeover
by mafers
Summary: She's a nerd, and she knows it. Puck is helping her get THE girl, and maybe a bit more of confidence.
1. Chapter 1

She've been wishing to do this for a long time now. It's hard, and she doesn't know why.

She'd been in front of the mirror for about half an hour and still doesn't have the power to do it, she can't.

"Just forget it Puck – she said- it was a silly idea after all". And with that she turns to leave but a hand stops her. "Are you really that much of a coward Lopez?" he says.

"Coward? This isn't about that! This is just ridiculous, I can't pretend to be someone I'm not, that's not wh-.."

"You have nothing to lose!" – He interrupted me – "You've been in that school since freshman year and still she doesn't know who you are, THIS is your chance and you are going to take it"

That's right, me – Santana López – has been in William McKinley High School for three years and NO ONE has ever noticed me. It isn't because I don't want to have friends – well maybe it is – it's just because I don't really have time; with all the homework, and helping my dad with his garage, I don't even have time to read my collection of comics books anymore. That's why I really love these moments, being with Puck and play video games all afternoon or just have "concerts" with our guitars.

Puck and I had been friends since forever, our moms are besties and luckily we only live 2 houses away from each other now. He's a total jock, a manwhore, or slut as I call him, but he's like a brother to me and wouldn't have him any other way. You see, we are (as he likes to call us) "Lesbros ", and since we've known each other for so long it wasn't hard for me come out as a lesbian for him or my family, they are really – REALLY – relaxed. Puck used to live in another state, but thanks for his dad's job at the community arts center he had to move here, Lima – Ohio.

What takes us to where we are now. My room, in front of the mirror trying to figure out which clothes should wear to our first day at senior year of high school. Why? Because I have the look of a kid in middle school, but not any kid, a freaking NERD. I look worse than Rachel Berry, and I don't really mind, but Puck says I should get a hotter look to "get in the pants" of the girl I've been crushing on since freshman year, Brittany S. Pierce.

"Common López! Stop being such a baby and get your hot on'"

"Really? That's how you are convincing me to do this?" I tell him dramatically.

"Well, it's not me how's not gettin' any." He says plopping down on my bed with a beer in his hand.

"UGH, fine, BUT NO SKINY SKIRTS!" – "And be carefull with the sheets" they are an Avengers collectible item.."

Here. We. Go.

* * *

I feel so ridiculous. I've been waiting for Puck to pick me up for about ten minutes, like really? He lives two fucking houses away, hurry you dick head! Damn, i can't believe i actually agreed to this stupid idea. Here i'm wearing a short black demin skirt, with white shirt and a pair of freaking heels - they are really tiny but still, not the same as wearing jeans, hoodie and a pair of converse, he even had the shame to take my glasses and make me where contacts! I swear to god if this mothe...

A honk startles me and I nearly fall on my ass when i see Puck in his truck waiting for me. "Get in loser, we are going shoping!" he says and i actually laugh at his Regina George voice. Damn, she was hot...

"Before you say anything - I say when i get in the car - i'm NOT wearing any makeup, got it? And give me my glasses back before I cut that squirrel of your head" I say.

"To bad! i kinda broke them on my way home... ooopsie!" - I only have time to give him the evil eye for half a second before he puts some music on and starts to drive like a crazy person. "HERE WE GO!"

"God please help me get over with this soon" I murmur and hope that no one really notices me today, or at least anyone but her.

* * *

**Tell me if i should continue with this! :) I'm new and i speak spanish so have patience on me :P**


	2. Chapter 2

High School, that beautiful place where every dream comes true, where people are nice, cheerful and you can be who you truly are… **UGH** who am I kidding here, high school SUCKS. It's a place full of little bitches and idiot boys trying to make life a living hell for those of us who are different or don't suit the standards that they are looking for.

Like, really? This is freaking hilarious, Puck's been in this school for about two hours and now he's probably hooking up with some random cheerio by the bleachers. He just had to make some silly comment about how hot a chick was and promoting a big party to be accepted. Obviously the fact that he doesn't look like that jewfro kid help him get the attention of the girls too, but still. And me? I had to go through a freaking makeover to stop people who liked throwing slushies at me because of how I looked.

Well, anyway I'm actually by my locker getting some – BAMM!

I fell to the ground and the next thing I know there's a body pressed against me. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" – A voice says and HOLY SHIT, it's her.

I look up and see a pair of amazing blue eyes looking at me with concern as she helps me stand up. I know I'm flushing right now, I can feel it, and I can't even answer her damn question.

Brittany S. Pierce, senior class president, co-captain of the cheerios and the girl who stole my heart on the first day of high school.

* * *

_I've been working on this math exercises for about ten minutes when I hear someone getting through the door. I don't even look up to see who is arriving so late on the first day of classes, because I don't really care. I just want this day to end so I can finally go home and play some online video games with Puck- "excuse me"._

_I look up from the sheet the professor, Mrs. Blake, gave me when I hear a voice next to me._

"_mm… sorry, do… do you have a pencil I can borrow?" – A blond girl asks me as she sits next to me. I literally catch my breath at the sight. She's stunning, with mesmerizing blue orbs, long and silky blond hair and freckles all over her nose._

"_Yeah.." – I say in the tiniest voice – "Here you go, I'm.. em.. Sa-ntana" I stutter while I give her the best pencil I have._

_She giggles and extends her hand – "I'm Brittany, it's nice to meet you, Santana". _

_And with that she starts her job like the rest of us. Well, not me anymore. I can't help but glance at her while she works, sticking her tongue out and scrunching her nose in concentration. _

_Well, i'm fucked._

* * *

"Are you okay? Do you need me to take you to the nurse office?" – She says and I finally come back to reality.

"Y- yeah, sorry! I mean hi… no I mean, I'm okay, thank you" – She giggles at my attempt to act normal and something flashes through her eyes.

"Are you new here?" – she asks – "I feel like I've seen you before" she says looking straight to my eyes.

"Well... um, I've been here since freshman year actually" – I say looking somewhere else. I don't know why but I feel really self-conscious right now, being in front of her for more than 2 seconds it's making it hard for me to breath well.

"Britt! Common the guys are waiting for us" – I turn around and see Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader and her best friend, jogging in direction to Brittany.

"Oh well… I'll see you around!" – and with that, she leaves and for a second I think I saw her pout when Quinn takes her elbow and drags her to the opposite direction.

"LÓPEZ" – I nearly fall when I see Puck standing next to me – "Who you lookin' at?" He says wiggling his eyebrows.

"She talked to me.." I say "God Puck you gotta help me out with this! The only reaction I got to my new look were a few jocks staring at my ass during P.E"

He actually laughs at me and I frown. "Shit, sorry bro but it's funny – He apologies – common, little Pucky here will help you get your mack on"

* * *

"Sup guys, this is Santana López – Puck says as we get to the bleachers. I see a few cheerios from some of my classes looking at me and whispering with each other.

I mumble a little "Hi" and Puck gives me a look. I stand a little straighter and say "Hi, nice to meet you guys"

A freakily tall guy comes over and greets us "Hi, I'm Finn, the quarterback" he says with the stupidest grin ever. O-kay… I'm about to say some shitty comment about knowing him and saying he slushied me like five times when a similar voice interrupt us.

"Hi again!" Brittany says coming our way "I'm Brittany S. Pierce, not to be confused with Britney Spears". And there goes that giggle again; I swear it'll kill me.

"Hi, I'm.. S-santana López – I say shyly and grin – not to be confused with Carlos Santana"

Finn gives me a look like saying wtf is my problem and I just glare at him making him look away. Hell if I'm showing a new appearance at least I can start over and be the real me now.

Brittany smiles and beams at me – "Awesome. How do you know Puck?"

"Oh, we've been best friends since ever. Our moms are really good friends so it wasn't weird for us to take the same road" I say with a smile. I haven't noticed that we were alone now, Puck had gone to sit next to Quinn in the bleachers, probably trying to get her number, such a predictable slut.

"Have we met before?" – She asks looking straight to me.

"Uh… well. We have actually" I say. "Freshman year, Mrs. Blake class.. I – uh.. lend you a pencil. And we've been on some classes together ever since. I don't think you'll recognize me.. I used to be kind of different"

She scrunches her nose in thought. "Wait. Weren't you the girl who brought a snake to class once and Miss Pillsbury had to go to the hospital because of a nervous breakdown?"

My eyes widen and shook my head. "Oh that's good, she way kinda weird" – She laughs.

I laugh as well and decide it'll be better if I just tell her. I really hate lying. "Well no, I don't even have any pets. Actually – umm – I had a nerdier look back then".

I can't recognize the look she has right now. Oh god here we go, she'll totally laugh at me.

"I know who you are!" – She shouts and a few people turn around to look at us - "You were the girl who used to let me copy her in Spanish class!" – She says more quietly with a smile.

I wait for her to say some bad joke about vests or the way I used to dress but nothing comes out. She just _smiles_. And I can finally breath – "you are really hot" she says sheepishly – yeah.. forget about the breathing part.

I just laugh it off and look somewhere else. "Thanks… I think".

"Well, if it makes any difference" – she says looking flushed. "I think you looked cute" - Wait, WHAT?

"Th- thanks". I really can't hold the stupid I grin I have right now, and I bet I look a moron staring at her like this.

"Lezpez!" I hear puck yell and the only thing I can think of is: I Fucking Hate You.

"Common – he says putting an arm around my shoulders – we are having a party tonight at my house and we are ditching this crap to go get some boose" – He wiggles his eyebrows and looks at Brittany with a smirk.

"You goin' right?" He asks her. I don't have time to think of what is going on when I hear her reply. "Of course! How do I get there?"

"Here's little Satan's cellphone number, just give her a call and she'll give you the address". He says while giving her a paper with my number and winking at me.

I don't know what to do right now so I just smile at her and try not to look like an idiot…. HOLY SHIT, who am I kidding, I can't believe Puck just did that!

"Well, I'll see you guys at the party then!" She beams at me and says "See ya' later, San" And with that she walks away, leaving me with a dumbfounded expression on my face.

"So" Puck says with a smirk on his stupid face "who's the man?"

"Shut up"

He just shakes his head and picks me up, twirling me around him, making me shriek and laugh.

Yep… definitely, Best. Friend. Ever. But he won't hear that anytime soon. We wouldn't want his squirrel get any bigger.


	3. Chapter 3 Part One

"Man, we should have gotten more beer" – Puck says as we enter his kitchen with enough alcohol to send like 100 people to the hospital for losing consciousness.

"You're kidding me right?" – I say arching an eyebrow at him.

He just smirks and grabs one of the beers before sitting on the kitchen counter. "It's never enough with high school girls" – he says winking. "You seriously need to get your game on, bitch"

I was about to launch at him and teach him a lesson when my phone buzzed letting me know I had a new message. "Oh god, I hope is the guy from the comic book store to tell me they have the new number I was waiting for"

Puck starts laughing and I flip him off as I turn my attention to my phone. "Holy Shit" – I mumble with a nervous voice "could it be.."

"What?" – he says coming over as realization hit's him. "oh… Unknown number huh?" – He says wiggling his eyebrows. Then he grabs my phone and goes rushing into the living room.

"HEY! GIVE ME MY CELPHONE BACK YOU ASHOLE" – I start running behind him while he starts to read the message out loud.

"_Hey San, it's Brittany! I was wondering if you could give me Puck's address for tonight. See you there? :) - Britt__" _– Puck starts reading the message with a high pitched voice just before turning around to look at me. Not giving him time to think, I tackled him down to the couch and grabbed my phone.

"Ha Ha, real funny" – I say as I straddle him and hit him with a pillow. After typing a quick reply to Brittany letting her know the direction and time of the party, I start to hit him again until he grabs the pillow from me.

He just looks at me with a glint in his eyes and I know that's not a good sign. "NO" – I say. Before I could do anything he grabs my waist and starts pushing me to the side so he can be on top now. **Wanky**, but eww he's like a brother.

We started our little pillow fight and didn't even realize that our moms where looking at us with unamused looks on their faces from the kitchen.

"Will you guys ever change?" – My mom, Maria says.

"I think we'll be really lucky if that ever happens" – Puck's mom, Claire, says laughing at our antics.

"Aunt C!" – I yell, getting up from the couch and hitting Puck with a pillow one more time. I run towards her and give her a hug.

"Oh yeah... you are a real bad ass" – Puck says while hugging my mom. "Whatever bitch, I'm flawless" I say, and my mom gives me _the_ look – "sorry" – I mumble.

"Anyway – Aunt C interrupts – I'm staying at the Lópezes house tonight since your dad it's travelling"

Puck's eyes shine at the new information and pump fist me. "Ugh, just try not to destroy the house Noah" – She says – "Please make sure he doesn't burn the couch again, Santana"

"Hey! That was an accident" – He whines – "And really funny" – He adds.

Everyone just rolled their eyes and went to the kitchen to eat the pizza that my mom brought. After eating, Puck and I started to get the house ready. Well, me taking all of the things that could break and Puck playing with his stupid cellphone.

"Common López, let's get you all kinds of sexy" – He says slapping my ass.

No. He. Didn't.

"RUN" – I bark. He just laughs and starts running towards his room where we already had most of my clothes so we could pick something for the party.

This is going to be an interesting night.

00000000

"Puck" I whine and frown – "I look like a hooker". He looks at me and shakes his head.

"Yeah just laugh, you are not the one wearing a short red dress that's so tight that I can feel how my ass is about to explode"

"You look hot! I'd totally tap that I it weren't you" – He says with a smirk that turns into a sweet smile after seeing my nervousness – "Hey, you look beautiful, don't worry about what others think, okay?" – He gives me a hug and we head downstairs when we hear the doorbell.

"PARTY ROCK!" – He shouts when he opens the door and a bunch of people I don't know enter the house.

* * *

The house it's packed and the party is really good. Even I have to admit that Puck knows how to do great parties. I turn around when I feel a tap on my shoulder and see two of the only friends I have in school standing awkwardly in front of me.

"Wheezy! Lady Face!" – I say smiling at Mercedes and Kurt. They are really good friends, and one of the few people who realized that I just had a makeover, and that I wasn't "the new girl" as everyone else thought.

"Satan! – Kurt says hugging me – someone's looking hot tonight" he says smiling.

"Thanks for inviting us Snix"- Mercedes says.

I scoff and hug Mercedes – "Bitch please, of course I would have invite you guys! I couldn't forget my gamming nerds". We all start talking and laughing and after a while decide to go to the kitchen to get something to drink.

I see Puck making out with a girl and I can't help but wonder if that's Rachel Berry. Whatever, I think, she won't be giving me those germs.

I startle when I feel my phone buzz and I quickly get it out of my pocket to see a new message.

_BRITTANY: I see you._

O…kay? I would totally be freaking out and pulling out my limited edition collectible lightsaber if I didn't know who it was. I turn around and start looking for any sign of blonde hair and mesmerizing long legs but I can't see anything.

"What the.." I mumble in a low voice. "Hey guys, I'll be right back" – I say to Mercedes and Kurt, but they don't even acknowledge me because they are checking out some guy's ass, classy.

I get out of the kitchen and start looking around, but the only thing I see is a group of people playing spin the bottle, where two hot chicks were making out. I arch an eyebrow at the sight and almost forget about what I was looking for when I feel my phone on my pocket again.

_BRITTANY: like what you see?_

I blushed so much that I might have the same color of my dress in my cheeks right now. Smooth López, real smooth. I start looking around again and go back to the kitchen. I give up easily after coming back to where the group was playing and I reply to her text, still blushing.

_TO BRITTANY: Funny, where are you?_

I wait for almost a second when my phone buzzes again.

_BRITTANY: Look up!_

And of course, there she is. Standing at the top of the ladder with a cheeky grin and waving at me. OMG, she looks so hot in those black short shorts and loose shirt. She's walking towards me and I can't help to smile, I really need to thank Puck when I see him again, I wouldn't have had the courage to look at her if it weren't for him.

"Hi" – I say when she's in front of me. "Glad you came".

"Heeey! – she says and I can tell she's a bit tipsy – cool party… for a nerd" – She winks at me and I laugh because yeah, it's funny if you think that in one day we already are acting like old friends.

"Yeah well... what can I say. Just wait a little and we'll start with a round of questions about X-men and Spiderman" I say winking at her.

"You are weird" She says, and I feel my heart break a little. "Sorry" - I mumble and look at the ground feeling like an idiot.

She looks at me with and amused smile before grabbing my hand - "that was a compliment, silly" and with that she leads me to the kitchen and I can finally breath again – "common dork, let's go get you a drink" she says.

000000

The party is going great so far and now I'm questioning myself why I never went to one before. Maybe with Puck being here I feel safer with being myself, because I know no one will ever even think of saying something mean to me now.

Let's face it, Puck can scare the shit out of anyone. Except for me, obviously.

"Ok so, ummm.. – Brittany giggles next to me – most embarrassing moment ever?" We've been playing this questions game for about 20 minutes and both of us are really tipsy now.

"Umm.. ok so Puck and I made a bet to see who could get more grapes into our mouths, whe-"

"BRITT!" – a shout startles us both and I see a guy coming our direction and hugging Britt like his life depended on it – "I've been looking for you everywhere!" – He says kissing her cheek.

What the…

Ok, someone tells me who the fuck is this kid, like… now.

"San!, this is Rory, he's magical" - She says beaming at me. – "I don't really understand what he says most of the time, but he's from _Irishland_ and said that he could accomplish my wishes!"

They start talking about some Lord Tubbs or something like that and I can't stop thinking about how much I would like to make this magical idiot disappear. Fucking liar, trying to make a fool out of my Britt.

Wait, _my?_ Okay we gotta relax here for a bit champ, you've only been friends with her for a day. But there's another part of me who says that you've been crushing on her for a really long time, so… yeah whatever, that excuse of a gnome is going _down._

I don't know how much time I've zoned out because the next thing I see is Britt dancing with Quinn around the corner and this Rory kid looking at me with a devilish smirk on his face next to me.

"So" – he says – "Real hottie we got here. Don't need to be jealous tho, I don't mind _sharing"_ - And then he fucking winks at me like he's suggesting something.

I would like to quote the words of my friend Mercedes now: _OH HELL TO THE **NO!**_

I just arch an eyebrow at him and give him the best glare I have. "Oh really? Why don't you go and shove your magic charms up on your ass?, or better yet, why don't you do us a favor and ship yourself back to Scotland, huh?" – I say as I take a few steps towards him.

Yep, I like this new confident Santana.

"Oh please, I'm not scared of you. You're skinny like all the crops failed on your family's farm" – he says with a smirk.

I scoff and laugh at his lame attempt of an insult – "What?"

Rory is about to come close to me again but Puck, who's been watching the exchange from the beginning, decided to break down the tension.

"OEEE López, let's go get some shots!" – He shouts, and with that he puts his arm over my shoulders and gives me a reassuring squeeze – "don't worry champ, he's got less game than a cricket match" – he whispers.

I laugh at him and try to forget about all this Rory crap. I've finally had the courage to talk to Brittany and I won't let this get in the way.

This is my opportunity, and this party it's just starting.

* * *

**Hey guys! i know i just started with this story but i already had some really good reviews and I really look forward to see how this continues.**

** I'm looking for a beta so if someone is interested let me know!**

** I'll try to upload again around w****ednesday. ****Have a great week!**

**And please REVIEW if you can! :)**


	4. Chapter 3 Part Two

**Hey guys! there seems to be a problem with the punctuation, I don't know what happened, i tried to fix it but i couldn't fix it all and i think it's a problem with the web because my file was okay, so... sorry about that**

"Oh no, I think I'm gonna... I couldn't even finish that sentence before throwing my intestines to the toilet.

I feel worse than that time when I lost my #109 Captain America Comic… ok, maybe I shouldn't get so dramatic. That was a _crisis,_ but this sucks too.

God. This isn't good, I can feel Brittany's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head and I know she must be really disgusted with me right now, I mean who wouldn't? ugh... fucking Rory, this is all his entire fault. I never get this drunk! not even that time when Kurt, Mercedes and I had an slumber party that turned into a hole night of alcohol, chicks games and gossiping, and I didn't even count the karaoke… _fucking KARAOKE. _

"Dude, you okay? I hear someone, probably Puck asking me.

"unhg…" My brain tells me I just did a whole monologue about me being alright and that I'll just sit here for a second to catch my breath… But I don't see that happening anytime soon.

"Maybe we should get her to bed Brittany, I think, whispers to someone.

I hear someone snicker from behind and I would totally stand up and say something to them, but the only thing I can think of right now in this obviously _super_sexy position is…

**Truth or dare**

0000000

"_SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS! screams Puck with a bottle of tequila in his hand."To the living room! The Puckasaurus will teach you how it's done, suckers!"_

_I just laugh and get off from the counter as everyone starts to head out of the kitchen._

"_No way I'm missing this" I say with a laugh._

_I feel lips brush with the side of my neck and when I hear Brittany whisper to my ear I startle and try to hold a blush that I know will appear anytime now"Where u been?"_

_I turn around and see Brittany with and innocent smile and can't help but wonder if she knows the kind of effect she has on me and if she's doing that on purpose. _

"_H-hi I stutter"You almost scare me there I laugh nervously and I swear I can see a smirk forming in her lips._

"_Almost? Se says getting closer to me. I hold my breath and watch her move. I know she's drunk, I can see it and smell the intoxicating but sweet mixture of the jelly shots we took before. _

_Oh yeah, she totally knows._

"_I… uh- ehmm, n-not reall-y cough and look around to see that we are almost alone in the kitchen. Puck looks at me and winks before leaving us completely alone. _Oh, god.

_I turn my attention back to her trying not to look so nervous, but when I see her bite her lip I almost lose it. She comes impossibly closer to me and holds me against the kitchen counter, grabbing me by my waist and smirking at me…. omg can she be more sexier?_

"_You sure about that? she says with her eyes glued to my lips"cause' you look a bit….flushed"_

"_I'm.. I try to form a real sentence but now she's making circles in my hipbone with her thumbs "I…"_

_She just arched an eyebrow at me questionly and gave me a smile before leaning in. I release a shaky breath and wonder what's happening. She licks her lips and locks her eyes with mine. _

"_It's okay.." she whispers._

_Before I could think of anything she leaned in again and gave me a peck on my cheek. It didn't last long, but the feeling I have right now… I can't even start to describe it. I simply don't have the words to do it, and I know it was just a peck but,_

I can't move.

_She moved back and smiled at me when we heard footsteps. I unconsciously reach my cheek to touch it. I didn't think it was possible but I can feel tingles all over my body and god, are those butterflies in my stomach? because it feels like a damn war inside of it, like the avengers vs masters of evil… yeah, THAT much._

_She winks at me and grabs my hand again"what about those shots?" _

"…_yeah". I say and don't even bother to take that goofy smile off my face._

"_You know she says turning back again"I'm glad we can be friends now Santana, I always thought you were kinda cool"_

_She leaves the room smiling at me and I stay there completely lost._

_Whaaaa..? _Friends?

"_What did just happen? I murmur to the empty kitchen._

* * *

_I sat in floor next to Puck and took the bottle out of his hands. He looked at me quizzically and whispered if I was alright. "I'm fine I say in a tiny voice. He doesn't ask anything else and I almost smile at him._

_I know what you are thinking, I'm a total loser that though she could get the most amazing, beautiful and caring girl in the world… so, save it. UGH, what was I thinking, uh? That she was gonna fall for me after one day and we'll be all lovey dovey? This__sucks__! I __suck__! __love__sucks__! Br…. __no, RORY sucks! _

_It was so obvious that she just wanted to be friends with me. She must like Rory for all I know, and that'll be a total sack of SHIT. Like, really? The guy just wants to be there for her just so he can have his way with her and HELL no I'm letting that happen. _

_I feel someone sitting next to me and look up the see Britt there nudging me and smiling like nothing happened in the kitchen. Well, it didn't actually… because we're just _friends.

_Fuck._

"_Hey Britt, mind ya' if I sit here? I hear Rory. "No prob!" says Britt._

_I turn around and give him a glare, which he replies putting an arm over Brittany's shoulders. I just scoff and look around while the others play Truth or Dare._

_I stay like that for a few rounds and see how Rory is asked some shitty question about how many siblings he had. Really, bitch? Do you even know how this game works? __Pff…_

"_Okay, so my turn He says looking at me"Santana, truth or dare?"_

_I just scoff and turn around to look at somewhere else._

"_That's okay, maybe you are afraid that.. He starts saying._

"_Shut your potato hole, loser of the year I say angrily"Dare."_

_I can see Brittany giving me a weird look from the corner of my eye but the only thing I really focus on is the smirk on Rory's face. I'm so washing it off one day…._

_Everyone starts to cheer and looking expectantly at Rory to hear his dare and finally after about 2 minutes of thinking, he speaks._

"_Fine then, I dare you compete with me in a shots competition he says smugly._

"_What are you, five? I say to him. Like, really? Poor kid just wants Britt's attention and THAT'S the way he wants to win it? __Bitch please._

"_What, scared you might lose, Lónerds?" _

"_Ok, you seriously need to work on your insults__. And ok, if that's how you wanna play.." _

_I know this isn't just about some stupid competition. The way he was looking at Britt while he said his dare was enough to make me sick. She's not an object you can win, you dip shit._

_We all move to the table and Puck puts 7 shots of tequila in front of Rory and me. I start looking at everyone and see Brittany with a frown. She looks at me and sighs before going to the other end and stays next to Quinn, who whispers something to her while nudging her and smiling at me. Huh?_

"_Ok then, the first one in puking or losing consciousness loses". Puck says winking__ at me and starts the __countdown__._

"_3...2…1..!"_

_I drown my first shot and keep on going watching as Rory does the same as me. Never stopping and just drinking, that's the best way of doing it. If you stop, you'll get sick._

_I'm on my fifth shot when I see Rory starting to slow down. He looks around like a lost puppy and I know he won't be able to finish this. I drown my shot and put the glass on the table waiting for his reaction. _

_There it is. He's white, like really pale and when Puck see's this he runs to the kitchen and retrieves with a bucket for him._

_Long story short, I won. Everybody starts cheering and I feel a few taps on my shoulder. I have to admit that I do feel a bit proud for getting that idiot smirk out of his face. I see Britt looking a bit relieved and I really hope that's because it wasn't me who's puking right now._

_Puck laughs at me"I can't believe you just did that, López". __Honestly? Me n__either__. _

"_Hey i hear softly"how do you feel?"_

_I look around and see Britt with an amused smile. I drunkly smile back at her and giggle"I've been better. __Pretty cool for a nerd, huh?"_

"_Yeah… drunken Santana isn't that bad". I giggle again and she grabs me when I stumble with my own feet._

_Oh boy… I don't feel that good right now._

_As if she can hear my thoughts, Brittany grabs my waist and leads me to the bathroom._

"_Easy there champ, wouldn't want to lose you now". she says._

"_You wouldn't?. I hear myself ask and see her shake her head"what about Rory?." I ask quietly._

_She stops moving when we get to the bathroom and looks at me with an intense gaze"What about him?"_

"_You're not helping him, and well he's-"_

"_Nothing." She says"he's nothing to me, why would you think- wait. Is that why… you thought that he..?"_

_I didn't hear the end of that because the next thing I know is that I'm embracing the toilet._

00000000000

I feel strong arms grab me and hold me up after what felt like hours hugging the toilet seat. The music has died down and I can only assume that the party is over and everybody has left or crashed somewhere around the house.

"Common López, sit here so I can help you." Puck says.

I feel a warm hand on my shoulder and look up to see Britt next to me. "Don't worry, I'll stay with her. She whispers to Puck. He nods his head and gives me a kiss on the cheek before leaving us alone.

"Luv.. ya pucckyy..." I giggle when he's gone. I look at Britt and give her what I think is a charming smile. Not sure, tho.

"San... she says laughing"Common, let's get you to bed"

She goes to Puck's dresser and gets a hoodie and sweats for me. After what felt like an eternity she finally manages to get me out of that damn dress and into Puck's clothes. I crawl into the bed and patted the spot next to me signaling her to follow me, which she does.

Right now we're are both silent and I can't help but sigh, I feel much sober now but I wouldn't be resolving any math test soon. I didn't think this night will end up like this. Gained an arch-nemesis, got super drunk, had a super awkward encounter in the kitchen with Britt… What was all that about? I totally thought she was going to kiss me back then. I wouldn't have minded, at all. And the way she looked at me during the drinking contest and after that, when she said those things about Rory. Does that mean that she likes him or not? Does she like anyone? Maybe I should ask Quinn… yeah, like's that going to happen, I've only talked with her like twice.

Maybe I should just ask _her._ Or maybe I should just shut up and stop thinking this much when I'm drunk. I can totally feel a headache coming.

I feel some rustling with sheets next to me, so I turn my head around and see Britt looking at me with a sad expression.

"Hey. I say quietly. "Sorry if you had to stay with me right now. I know it sucks to take care of drunken people and I really wanted you to know that this isn't like me. I don't usually drink this much but I don't know why I did it and I think that maybe.."

"It's okay, San. I like being with you, and you're a cute drunk, so it's okay. She says and blushes a little after giggling.

I smile at her and catch my breath when soft fingers trail around my knuckles. She takes my hand in hers and moves a little closer so she can gently rest her head on my shoulder.

"Did you really think that I liked Rory? she asks after a few minutes.

I don't know what to say at the sudden questioning, so I just nod my head against her and she squeezes my hand while she makes a little humming sound"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, Britt. He's just so, _nice_ to you that… I don't know. I reply looking at the ceiling and feeling some tears in the corner of my eyes. Oh no, not weepy Santana, not now.

"Well... I don't. She says snuggling closer to me"D- did you not like that idea? Of me, being with him? She asks, and now It's her time to stutter.

I'm too drunk to even think of what I'm saying right now, and I don't really care at the moment. Hell, if this is my opportunity to be honest with her, then i'ma take it.

"No, I didn't like it.."

"Where you... she stops for a minute and when I look down I see her biting her lower lip"jealous? She says with the tiniest voice.

She looks up at me and I meet her gaze. She looks a bit flushed and her hair it's a little messed, I see a few freckles around her nose and she has her lips forming a little pout, but still she looks so beautiful.

I'll just be honest with her. I don't really have much to lose, and maybe she'll still want to be my friend… or maybe acknowledge me from time to time.

"Yeah I say. looking directly at her"I was, it hurt. I look around when I said that last part, maybe that was giving a bit too much information.

"San. she says"I like you too.."

Whaaa.. how did she? Am I that obvious?

I look at her with wide eyes and she just smiles at me before getting up a little. "I've like you since you lend me your Wolverine pencil when we were on freshman year.."

And with that, she leans in painfully slow, looking at my eyes and smiling a little before finally giving me my first and probably the most amazing kiss I'll ever receive.

I can't register what's really happening, I'm still a bit buzzed because of the alcohol in my body but, wow. Her lips are so soft and caring, she doesn't push any further and waits for me to react. I finally close my eyes and kiss her back, trying to say to her all the things I've wanted to tell her since I met her. We kiss softly for a few more moments before finally breaking apart and the only thing that I can think of saying is,

"Yeah... that was an awesome pencil"

She rolls her eyes playfully and giggles"Dork she says and nudges our noses together. I smile at her and lean in again to bring our lips together before snuggling to her side and falling into slumber, with our hands intertwined and the biggest smile that I've ever had on my face.

* * *

**Yayyyy there goes another chapter, I really hope you guys like it!**

**I'll upload another chapter during the weekend probably because I'm full with things for college.**

**REVIEW if you liked it or have any suggestions!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**FOUR**

_BRITTANY: I'm on my way! See you soon :) - BrittBritt_

I throw my cellphone to my bed and start pacing around my room. Brittany is coming today so we can talk about what happened last night at the party, we didn't have the opportunity to do it in the morning because she had motocross practice and I always help my dad on Saturdays. We've been fixing this old Mustang since ever and it's like our thing to do during the weekends… well that and playing video games with puck. Anyway, I don't know what to expect from Brittany today, what if she realized that she didn't like me after all? Omg, that would kill me, or what if she was just mocking me?

Am I being punk'd? That would be really mean, and totally awesome too, but mostly a really cruel thing to do.

As I pace around my room, I see my cell phone going off and I quickly go and grab it, feeling a bit disappointed when I see is just Puck.

"Hi Puck, kinda busy right now..."

"_awww common Lézpez, don't you have some love for the Puckasa…"_

"You know that nickname sucks, right?". I say laughing, I really can't believe that he actually calls himself like that.

"_Whatever bitch, I'm flawless". _He says and I can hear the smirk in his voice – _"are we playin' games tonight?"_

"Well... du-hh? Just wait a little and I'ma go all she-hulk on yo' ass".

We keep talking for a while and say our goodbyes when I see from the window how Brittany arrives in her car. I start panicking again and wish Puck could be here to hold my hand… Oh god, I'm such a pussy. Forget I ever say that, okay? Cool…

"SANTANA! Your _friend_ is here!" – God mom, thanks for being so discrete.

I quickly go to the first floor and look around for Britt but I can't find her. I hear some muffled voices from the kitchen and make my way over there hoping my mom won't embarrass me so much.

"Britt?". I ask and almost immediately feel two strong arms pull me in for a hug. I relax and smile widely at this. God, I'm falling so hard for this girl already.

"Hi San". – She whispers to my ear- "How are you?".

"Fine, I'm... uh, mom?" – I'm really trying not to spat at my mom right now, but she's looking at me with a fucking weird face and it's making me really uncomfortable. "you kay'?"

"Oh, yes dear… I'm just going to do… get something from my car". – She says goodbye to Brittany and winks at me before leaving the house. That woman…

I hear Britt giggle next to me and turn around to look at her. "Your mom is funny" – She says.

"God, don't let her hear you" – I laugh and suddenly realize how close we really are. We haven't talk since this morning and I don't really know where we stand right now. Are we like, dating or something? Should I ask her out on a date? Omg, I just realize I haven't gone to any date before! Does an internet gamming reunion count as a date? What if I make a fool of myself, or what if she doesn't want to be seen in public with me? Holy shit, what will happen when we go to classes next week, and what about…

"Stop thinking so much".- She says leaning against me. – "And.. I really think we should talk right now".- She says playing with her fingers.

I frown and took a step back from her, nothing good ever comes out of "we have to talk", maybe I'll just give her some space now…

"Sorry".- I say quietly.

"What are you apologizing for?". She looks a little sad and she takes a step towards me. – "oh god, please don't tell me you regret what happened last night.."

I see a few tears forming in those beautiful blue eyes and immediately reach for her hands. "Oh God, no! Never! I just thought… that you'll be regretting it. I mean everything happened so fast and… the only thing I know is that I really, _really_ like you Brittany".

She looks at me like she's waiting for me to continue talking so I take a few calming breaths and smile at her.

"Britt… I've waited for this for so long. Ever since I saw you in Mrs. Blake class that day, I couldn't stop thinking of you. I created so many scenes in my head where… where I would go to where you used to hang out with the other cheerios and just say hi to you, but – God, I can't believe I'm saying this – I always thought you would laugh at me for doing it". – She's about to speak so I put a finger in her lips to silence her. I know that if I don't say this, I won't have the courage to do it again.

"I never did it because… common just, look at me". – I say gesturing to myself with a few tears rolling down my cheeks – "I'm a loser and… damn, I was the girl who used to get bullied and get a damn slushie facial almost every day… and I'm still am the girl who loves comic books, playing video games, fixing cars and study like a maniac. We're just… not from the same world Britt, how was I supposed to even think of getting close to you and say 'hey, I have a silly crush on you and, I don't know maybe we could get to know each other?'. That always seemed like an idiot idea for me".

I start feeling more nervous now because Britt still doesn't say anything about my rambling and I really can't stop moping right now. Jesus woman, get it together.

"San..". – She says and starts rubbing her thumb over my wet cheeks – "Didn't you hear anything of what I said last night? I **like** you, as in… I want to be with you kind of way"

Britt wrapped her arms around me and leaned forward until out foreheads where lightly pressed against each other. – "Do you wanna know a secret?".- I nod against her and she chuckles a bit.- "I never had the courage to speak to you either… I was afraid you might think I'm too stupid to function-"

"Don't ever say that again! You are amazing, intelligent, beautiful and THE most incredible girl in the world okay? And if anyone ever dares to say you're not, then I'll make sure they have a hell of a life, you understand?" – It seems like my interruption surprised her, because now she has a few tears rolling down her cheeks and I smile at her before kissing each and every one of those tears off of her face. "I don't ever want to see you cry, Britt". – I whisper when I stop kissing her. "I want to see that smile the brightens every room you're in… and". – I look around and blush a little before continuing. – "I wanna be one of the reasons why you smile Britt.."

"Thanks". – She says. In with that single statement she kisses me on the lips. And it feels just as good as last night, if not better. I just can't get enough of her, she's like an addiction to me, one that I don't want to let go of. I've never felt this way before and I would give anything to see that smile for the rest of my life, I could totally give away my whole comic collection if that's the price.

We stayed like this for a few minutes, just hugging and embracing the feeling of being together, looking sheepishly at each other and smiling like never before.

When we move to the living room we get in a comfortable silence and smile bashfully at the other, sharing a few kisses now and then, but mostly we just spent the afternoon snuggling and watching old re-runs cartoons on the television.

"Maybe we should take it slow".- I say all of a sudden. She looks at me with a hurt expression and when she starts to retract from our embrace I hold her tighter. "I mean.. I've never really dated anyone and… well – I really… ummm"

"San you're rambling".- She says with a chuckle watching me with interest. I know she knows what I'm trying to say, but I can tell she wants me to say it first.

"I want us to get to know each other better, I… want to, umm take you.. maybe, on a d-date s-sometime" – I start stuttering and blushing and she beams at me after my little speech.

"I'd like to do that too, San" – I smile back at her and give her a little peck.

"Good". – I say still blushing. She pecks my lips again and snuggles back with me.

"Good". – She repeats – "Because I already have an idea for our first date, and it's going to rock your world"

I blush again at the thought but this time I don't really care. I only care about the girl that's currently in my arms and the fact that I really can't wait to have my first date ever with the girl that's been in my heart for so long.

* * *

"Yo' lesbro!".- Puck enters my house without even knocking while Britt and I are watching some TV. – "You better be ready for yhe epic win I'll have toda – WHOA! Shit, sorry dude… never thought you might be.. uhm, yeah."

Britt giggles when Puck enters the living room and stops in his tracks when he sees us so close together.

"Hi, Puck". – Britt says cheerily and I just roll my eyes at him.

"I hope I didn't interrupt any sweet lady kiss-". I don't let him finish that sentence because as soon as he's next to me I throw a pillow at his head.- "Ouuh… shit dude, don't be such a prude!". - I glare at him and he rises one eyebrow, I just mimic him and smirk as I get up.

"Ok Britt, so this what's gonna happen, you are about to see how little Satan here goes down". – He says while Britt looks at us amused. "You guys..". – She says laughing.

Me and Puck start our usual pillow fight while we hear and few giggles from where Britt is sitting. What, you gonna judge me? This is how Puck and I roll, we are like little kids when we are together, we need fights to exist, that's what our friendship is mostly based on, stupid pranks and silly fights, but we love it just that way.

"Ou… ouuu shittt, ok I give u-uUP, shit!".- Right now I have Puck facing the ground while I sit on his back making pressure on his head with a pillow while Britt tickles him on his sides. He's laughing so hard that he has tears in his eyes and can't stop moving.

"Yeah.. and stay like that, _slut"_. – We all start laughing and plop to the couch at the same time.

"Yeah yeah.. keep dreaming". – I just swat his arm when he tries to tickle me and Britt shakes her head at us.

"Are you guys always like this?".- I smile at her and take her hand as I stand up.

"Well, – I say – … worse actually. Common Puck, I still have to beat the crap out of you in Call of Duty".

"Wowww.. are you showing her your sanctuary?".- Puck says as we all start moving to my room.

_HOLY SHIT, MY ROOM._

She's gonna flip… hate it, run... Omg, how didn't I think about it before? My fucking room is full of call of duty posters, comics, collectible items, super hero sheets and... SHIT.

My Heather Morris, almost naked, poster behind the door.

Oh god… she'll think I'm a perv. Okay.. think fast maybe you can run like Flash, get it off the door and hide it somewhere.

"San?".- I look around and see that we are in the middle of the stairs and Britt is looking at me.- "You okay?"

"uh…y-yeah, of course.. why uhmm why wouldn't I be?".- I look at Puck and widen my eyes at him. God, I hope that squirrel he has didn't messed his brain and gets my hint.

"Yeah dude, you look kinda pale".- He says joining Britt.

Yep, definitely no brain there.

"uh… I'm okay, lets… go?".- I start walking again and quickly enter my room. I go to the other side of the door and rip the poster before throwing it to my closet just in time before they get in.

Well.. I'll miss you Heather, maybe I could buy a new one sometime soo….

"SO AWESOME!".- Britt is the first in get in and cries excitedly when she sees my room. Uhmm… awesome? Wow... she sure has a lot of surprises for me.

I try to hold my blush but smile widely at her when she starts to inspect my room. Puck just goes to my TV and starts getting all we need ready.

"Do you really like it?".- I turn around and find her looking at my collection on limited edition collectible lightsabers hanging on the wall.

"If you like it, I like it too".- I see a blush creep up her ears when she says that and grabs my hand.- "What's this?".- she says pointing to something.

"ohh" .- I say getting closer.- "that's totally awesome, it's a Wonder Woman unique doll. It was made in the 90's and there's only like 100 more of these because it's just that awesome. Oh!.- I point to the other end on my room and drag her around while she giggles at my excitement.- and THIS is my Nintendo Controller messenger bag… oh, and this is my comic collection, is organized by-"

"Dude, your nerd is showing".- Puck starts laughing at me and I look down and start paying attention to my x-men carpet. Wow.. maybe I really am a nerd after all...

"God, can you be more cute?".- Ugh?... Britt comes closer to me and kisses my cheek.- "I love it".- she whispers.

I look up at her and she's looking at me with such devotion that makes me feel butterflies all over my stomach.

"Thanks".- I say and lead her to my bed where Puck is sitting.

"Hey! I can be cute too!.- Puck whines.- "If I was an enzyme, I'd be helicase so I could unzip your genes".- He says wiggling his eyebrows at Britt.

"I don't know what that means, but it sounds disgusting Puck".- I start laughing at Britt response and shake my head at Puck.

"Don't ever change Pucky".- I tell him as I start the game.- "Ready to lose?".- I ask him.

And with that we start an afternoon full of games, junk food and joking around.

When did my life get so good?

* * *

**yaay new chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

**REVIEW and tell me what you think! any suggestion? thanks to nayalove for her awesome idea! if you have any just let me know!**

**There's still a lot of surprises to come, but i'll love to to hear some of your ideas for them! Should Puck get some love too? Help him out!**

**See ya soon!**


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys! First of all, i'm sorry for this fake update! :(

I just wanted to apologize because I won't be able to update until next weekend because i'm having some of my finals next week, and it's a loooot! So sorry about that

BUT!

I might be able to post something interesting during this weekend, something to do with text messages between the characters. AND, when I do update I promise It'll be a longer chapter and maybe some POV changes.

Have a great week! :D


	7. Santana's cell phone

**Texts Nº 1**

It's Sunday morning and I haven't seen my cellphone since last night because it was in my school bag. I can't believe how good things went. Brittany and I are taking it slow, and I wouldn't want it any other way. We are having our date soon and I luckily haven't heard anything about that Irish douchebag.

Yesterday was awesome, we ordered some pizza and even Britt played PES with Puck, I really like how comfortable we can be around him.

Anyway I glance at my cellphone and start checking my messages.

**Santana's cellphone**

**7 new text messages:**

_(20:36) MOM: Open door policy!_

(21:01) _WHEEZY: Guuurl, ladies night with Kurt today? We are watching RENT!_

_(_23:21) _LADY FACE: BOOO, you whore! Answer your damn thing!_

_(23:35) LADY FACE: You better have a good excuse, miss._

_(10.30) BRITTANY: Yesterday was really cool, i hope Puck didn't cry after his lost! _

_(10.59) PUCK THE SLUT: Yo' don't tell anyone about me losing and I won't tell Brittany about that Heather Morris poster you tried to hide._

_(11.05) BATMAN: Hey Santana! The, "Iron Man" Magtitan Neo Legend Power Band you ordered is here! Come get it anytime, see ya'!_

I huff at the amount of messages I have and answer to Kurt and Mercedes to apologize about last night. God, I love those slumber parties.

_(11:16) TO, PUCK THE SLUT: YOU MORON! I thought Britt would think I was a perv if she saw that poster and you stood there feigning not knowing! You could have helped me! Ksfhsdfkjb _

_(11:16) TO, PUCK THE SLUT: Your stupidity owes me a new poster, by the way. _

_(11:17) TO, BRITTANY: Good morning :] I had a great time last night, and I DO hope Puck cried. _

My phone buzzes and I smile as I start my day texting with Britt.

(_11:17) BRITTANY: Hahaha, you are so mean with Puck. Good morning to you too :)_

_(11.18) TO, BRITTANY: He deserves it. What are we doing today? :D_

_(11:18) BRITTANY: We?... uhmmm well, I was expecting to see someone today so…_

_(11:20) TO, BRITTANY: Oh... Sorry I didn't mean to intrude, sorry :/ I'll see you at school then?_

…_._

_(11:45) TO, BRITTANY: Britt?_

_(11:52) BRITTANY: hahah I wish I could have seen you face! I was talking about you, silly! Want to come over? We are hanging out by the pool today, Quinn is coming! You should tell Puck and we can all hang out ;)_

_(11:56) TO, BRITTANY: hahaha you are so mean! I would love to come over :P What time?_

_(11:58) BRITTANY: Ups, my bad. You can come over around 4 pm!_

_(12:00) TO, BRITTANY: Cool! I'll stop by the comic store first and then I'll go!_

_(12:01) BRITTANY: OMG, such a dork!, hahahha. Can't wait to see ya'! – xoxoxoxo_

_(12:01) TO, BRITTANY: Pfft… you love it :P, see ya! – xoxo_

* * *

**Here's what i promised! it's not a real chapter tho! i'll update the real one next weekend!**_  
_

**Have a nice one!**


	8. Chapter 5

**BRITTANY POV**

"So… what's the deal with the nerd?"

"Stop" – I say sternly and turn around to look at Quinn. – "you know how I feel about her"

"Yeah, mayor crush since ever".- Quinn says painting her nails from the couch in the living room.

"Do you think I should tell her?". – I say sitting next to her – "I really don't wanna freak her out"

"Honey, don't be silly, she already told you how she felt!". – She says smiling at me.

Quinn and I are best friends. We've know each other since kindergarten. We've come to a place in our friendship where she became sort of my sister. Me and my brother Max don't talk too much because he's in college, so Quinn kind of took that place and I don't really complain, she's beautiful, smart and never makes fun of me because of the weird things I use to say. Maybe she doesn't get me sometimes, but she definitely tries and accepts me for who I'm, and that's just a few of the reasons of why she is my best friend.

She knows I'm Lebanese…. well, maybe bi-curious, like that time when Lord Tubbington started eating meat balls but then realized he wanted tuna instead… that's how I feel sometimes. I like meat balls- especially with spaghetti - but tuna is pretty awesome too. And now with Santana I realized I might like tuna better…

"You know, if you think so much about it your brain will explode".- Quinn says smiling knowingly at me.- "Just do what makes you happy…. and talk to her about it, she'll remember sooner than later, but maybe it'll be cool if you tell her"

"Besides – she says wrapping her arm around my shoulders – she has to have those photos somewhere"

"I just… I don't know, maybe I should have told her I knew her when I saw her again, and not pretend not knowing her".- I look around sadly and can't help to think of how stupid I'm, I was really nervous back then and when she didn't recognized me I just wanted to bury a hole and stay there.

"Don't worry, Britt… common, lets get ready for da pool partaaayy"

"Oh God, Quinn…".- We start laughing and head to my room to change.

This is going to be a good day, our closest friends are coming and we are having a barbeque and pool party, Lord Tubbington promised me to stop smoking, and the best of all, Santana is coming. I just hope I have the courage to tell her where our story really started…

* * *

"_Brittany! Are you ready? The moving truck is here!" _

"_In a moment mommy!".- The little 5 years old me looks around nervously and see's my now old room completely empty. The walls that used to be full of posters and photos are lonely and the only thing that remains is a sketchbook full of drawings and little notes. I pick up the book and start passing the pages with a single tear rolling down my cheeks._

_Saying goodbye to Quinn was the worse, we both cried for a good half an hour and didn't want to let go. The only good thing is that we are going to Disneyland together in the summer, but I'm really going to miss my best friend. _

_When my mommy and daddy told me we would be moving to New York for a few years I just couldn't believe it. I wanted to cry and be angry, but my mommy told me I could take dance classes there and we'll be closer to my grandparents. I haven't seen them that much and I really miss them so by the end of the month everything was packed and ready to go._

_Now I only have to say goodbye to one person, I know it'll hurt like hell and the worst thing is that I haven't seen her since I told her I was leaving, two weeks ago._

"_I don't wanna leave you" .- I say looking a picture of two little girls smiling at the camera._

"_Brittany, lets go!".- I look around my room for the last time and take the sketchbook with me. As I start descending the stairs I remember the last thing she said when we saw each other and can't help but smile._

"Everything is going to be okay Britty… I promise I won't forget you. I promise in the name of Captain America and Wonder Woman!"_ I remember her smile and the cute little dimples in her face, the way her nose scrunches when she smiles too hard, and the way she always took me around in her bicycle. _

_I sigh and grab a baby Lord Tubbington, getting out of the house._

"_Brittany, baby, are you ready?"- My mom says and hugs me.- "I promise this will be worth it baby girl, you'll see your friends again, okay?"_

"_I know mommy".- I say with a sad smile._

_We get settled in the car and I turn around in the back seat to look at my house when we start moving through the street._

_Then, all of a sudden, I see her. Riding her black Spiderman bicycle at full speed, with her dark brown hair in a messy bun and her brown deep eyes looking directly at me_

_She's the girl, she's the one who helped me when that Azimio kid pushed me in the park and called me stupid. She's the one who screamed at him and used a stick as a sword to defend me, making him cry and run to his mommy. She's the one I kissed on the cheek once as a thank you and went away running. She's the one I've been hanging out with for the last three months in the park petting the ducks. And she's the one I don't want to leave or forget… _

Santana López.

"_DADDY, STOP!".- I cry and hold the sketchbook close to my chest._

* * *

I look myself at the mirror and smirk at my reflect. Totally hot. I love stuttering Santana, it's the cutest and I really hope this has that effect on her. I'm wearing a white short sundress covering a black and white striped bikini that doesn't leave too much space for imagination.

I don't usually dress like this but Quinn said that Santana won't able to handle it and she'll be a stuttering mess when she sees me… and I can't say I hope I won't happen.

"Wow Britt, totally hot".- Quinn says smirking at me.- "Who would have thought sweet and innocent Brittany could be like this".- She says teasing me.

"haha whatever, I can see you wearing that to tease someone with a mohawk" .- She rolls her at me but I can see the corners of her lips twirling up for half a second.

"You're just saying that so you can have a double date".- I look at Quinn with widen eyes and a huge smile on my face.- "Shouldn't have said that…".- she says after seeing my reaction.

"That'll be totally awesome! But maybe I should focus on our first date for now" .- I say turning around to face the mirror and apply some lip gloss.

"Yeah, no need to hurry things, wouldn't want to get someone pregnant to soon".- She says and I just laugh at her.- "you never know!"

"Whatever Q.- I say grabbing her hand.- common, we need to get everything ready and I have to make sure Lord Tubbs doesn't try to eat the little bird on the top of that tree again…"

Quinn looks at me with an amused face.- "you do realize that cat can barely walk, right?"

I pout a her and start walking down the stairs to the kitchen.- "Don't be so mean! You know he's self-conscious about he's weight"

"I wonder if he's ever been able to climb a tree tho…".-she says thinking out loud.

"Quinn!".- I say swatting her arm and making her yelp.

She grabs my hands and starts tickling my sides just when we hear the doorbell. I quickly make my way over the door and poke my tongue out to her.

"Damn, saved by the bell".- I hear her mumble when I open the door to see Mike and his girlfriend Tina, followed by Finn and Sam.

We all go to Glee club together. Me and Quinn joined in freshman year and fell in love with it from the beginning. There's a bunch of awesome kids, maybe they are a bit weird sometimes, but who am I to judge. There used to be a lot of trouble for the glee club kids a few years ago, they were bullied a lot and had a slushied thrown at them almost every day. Luckily everything changed for them after we won our first national championship that year and since then, everything is pretty awesome.

After a while almost every member of the glee club and a few of the cheerios and football players got to my house. The barbeque was getting ready and the only ones left to arrive where Santana, Puck, Kurt and Mercedes, whom I learned recently where really close friends with Santana because they were on the same gamming club she was.

Tiny world we have here.

"Do you think she'll come?".- I ask worried to Quinn who is sitting next to me by the pool

"Of course! Puck texted me and told me they were on their way. They were delayed because Santana and Mercedes were buying some crazy thing in the comic store" .- She says with a teasing voice.

"awww, she's always been such a geek".- I say with an adoring voice.

"Yeah... umm whatever Britt, haha".- She gets up and starts helping Sam with the hamburgers before I could say anything. I really think it's cute when Santana acts like that and gets super excited about those things. I remember when we were little and she would read her comics to me when we were at the pond.

I know it's silly to believe she'll be mad at me for not telling her, but even me knows it's weird that I've spent all these years pretending not knowing her and admiring her from the distance. It's really creepy and maybe she'll think I didn't want to talk to her and get all insecure again

UHGJSFJSNA

I don't know what to do know. Maybe I never said anything because I was sad that she didn't recognize me at first, I mean she promised me she would but still… but we were little and I was away for about 8 years.

Whatever, I'll just stop thinking that much. My mom always says that it's better to just say what you think and never get too carried away by your thoughts, because it can turn everything upside down. I'll just _tell her_ and be honest, something I should have done a long time ago. We are finally getting together and it's what I've been wishing for since I saw her again in that class. I'm not missing this opportunity, she knows how I feel and this is just something I have to clear up. The only thing that can happen is that she'll realize how much we are meant for each other since so long, this is good. You can do this. There's no need to be worried. She already told you how she felt. You are going a date with her! Stop worrying that much.

"God, stop thinking so much!".- I say under my breath.

"Britt?".- I jump when I hear _that_ voice behind me and I turn around to look at Santana. Oh God. She looks so cute! She's wearing a pair of black shorts and a white loose tank top with aviator sunglasses.- "You kay' there?".- she says and stands in front of me smiling.

"Oh... hey! Yeah I was just, um, thinking about…. cats".- she quirks and eyebrow at me and laughs a little.- "um.. cat food, for my….cat".- I mumble and feel myself getting redder by the second.

Without saying anything she holds my hand and pecks my cheek.- "That's good".- she says.

"So… how was the comic store?".- I say and play a little with her fingers. My heart is bumping so fast right now and I bet she can hear it. Am I having a heart attack? Aren't those for loving too much?… omg this is so weird! I'll have to ask that lady with ginger hair when I see her again.

"It was good".- she says and I have to smirk after I finally see her admiring my outfit.

Score for Brittany.

"Good".- I say in a low voice getting closer in a slow pace.- "So… are you going for a swim?".- I ask her and press my pointer finger softly against the side of her tank top.

"ohh… umm, I-I-eh..".- She starts stuttering and I love how fast I can make her nervous. So I decide it'll be fun to play with her for a while.

My finger makes a stop in her hip bone and I remember that time in Puck's party. God it seems like it was years ago.

"So…".- I say and start pressing my finger against her skin. I don't even care that we are in the middle of my backyard and anyone could be watching us.-"I thought Latinas didn't blush".- I say quietly and quickly step back.

She looks at me with a dumbfounded expression and after a few seconds she just laughs a little and shakes her head.

"Such a tease...".- she says.

"Pfft, you love it".- I Tell her and grab her elbow.- "common, let get something to eat!"

00000000

"So Quinn, when are you wonna fall for the Puckasaurous charm, huh?".- Puck says wrapping his arm around Quinn shoulders. Who just rolls her eyes and scoffs getting a sit next to me.

"You wish".- She says, but I can tell she already loves this cat-mouse dynamic they have.

"I'm telling you Puck, no woman will ever get out with you knowing you have a baby skunk glued to your head".- Santana says gaining a few snickers from the guys.

"Bitch, you didn't just offend _the_ Mohawk".- He stands up and grabs Santana pulling her over his shoulder.

"Oh God, here we go again".- Quinn looks at me with a confused face and I just shrug and laugh.- "just look"

"Puck don't you even think about it!".- Santana says trying to hit Puck with her legs.- "Ima' get all she-hulk if yo' ass tries to-"

"GAhhh!".- She couldn't even finish her sentence before Puck throw her to the pool, full clothed.- "You son of a-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence I you don't want to lose you privilege of free food every time you go to my house Lezpez" .- Puck says faking a glare at Santana, who just laughs it off and points her middle finger at him.

"Slut".- She mumbles.

She gets off the pool and starts getting her wet clothes off her body. First her tank top, then her shorts… holy shit. She has abs... freaking hot, amazing abs hidden under all the mass of clothes she always wears. Her red bikini suits her perfectly and I now I must be drooling because I feel something on my chin and Quinn its almost laughing her ass off after looking my horny ass teenager face.

"Britt, please be more obvious".- She says whispering at me and shaking her head in amusement.

"God..".- I say.- "I wasn't prepared for that".

"Wowww. Who would have though a loser like you could have that body, huh? Maybe I should try to make my offer again".- I turn around and almost drop my hamburger when I see Rory standing there, wiggling his eyebrows and looking at Santana's body with interest.

I'm seeing red.

"Rory!".- I shout angrily and surprise myself at the sound of my voice.- "What are you doing here?"

I look at Santana and watch as she gives Rory the evil eye. God, if he didn't have super amazing magical powers I would be totally angry at him. He made Lord Tubbington promise he won't smoke again and I'm really thankful for that, but I don't like how he's watching Santana. Especially not after all the trouble he gave me, making Santana believe I had something for him.

OMG, what if he uses he's powers to make Santana like him? I have to get rid of him soon before he makes some kind of spell or something! Does he use a wand or something like that? Maybe I should ask Quinn for help.

"Um.. Britt".- He says in he's weird accent.- "you invited me, remember?"

"Oh.. yeah".- I say, and look at Santana who's watching us biting her lip and I almost image her getting a stick and using it against Rory like when we were little. What should I do? I can't kick him out, that'll be rude. And I don't want him to make Lord Tubbs smoke again…

Maybe if I have all of Santana's attention focused on me he's magic won't work on her!

Brittany, . .

"Sorry I have to… make my bed. I'll see ya!".- I say and quickly make my way towards Santana and smile seductively at her.

Game on.

Not even magic will stop me from this, he won't know what hit him.

I start walking with an slow pace, moving my hips slightly from side to side. I see how Santana stands straight and fidgets with the towel in her hands nervously. When I'm in front of her I take the towel from her hands and place it in a chair to my side not saying one word, then, I grab her wrist and start pulling her into the house with me.

I see how Puck stares at me with his mouth wide open and shining eyes and I just smirk.

As we enter the house, I turn around and close the sliding doors, retrieving my pace again and heading to the small playroom next to the kitchen. We get inside and I guide Santana to the couch, were I sit her and turn around to close the door.

"Stay".- I say in a low voice.

I close the door and lock it before turning around again and moving in front of an obviously nervous but very excited Santana.

"Britt".- Stutters Santana.

I shut her by sitting in her lap, straddling her by putting an ever so lightly weight on her body. She looks at me with lust in her eyes and lean closer to her ear.

"Just… silence".- I say painfully slow, letting my breath hit her earlobe. I lean in again and press a little kiss there, making her shudder.

I mirk playfully back at her and move my lips through the skin in her neck. Feeling as she clenches her jaw a little and then releases it, parting her luscious lips to let out a shaky breath.

I kiss her jaw one time and wait for her reaction, being pleased when she reveals the tinniest moan.

"hmmm".- I moan back and place another kiss in her jaw, slowly moving my lips to hers, leaving kisses all over and letting me hear those magnificent moans. I feel her hands move to grab my thighs that are pressing against her. She starts moving them, massaging the skin under her hands, leaving me speechless because of her feeling me.

I can't help myself anymore and hurriedly start massaging my lips against hers, feeling how her lips respond so well to mine and tasting her deliciousness. Her hands start to get bolder and I feel one of them moving to my ass, groping it a little before letting go and caressing my skin next.

"San".- I breath against her lips, not having time to say anything else because she's now kissing me hurriedly, and I almost die when I feel the sweetest slide of her tongue against my lower lip, asking for entrance. I open my mouth a little and slowly we start massaging out tongues together, feeling the hot trace of lust between us.

We keep kissing for a while and I unconsciously start moving my hips against her, grinding her slowly and moaning when she massages my thighs with her hands.

"Britt".- She says and all of a sudden stops her hands.

I just start kissing down her neck making her forget about what she wanted to say, but when she feels my hands down her torso, she picks my hands to stop them, making me pout and grunt.

"Britt".- She says again more sternly and stops the movement of my hips with her hands. "Stop".- she says now.

Finally I recover from my trance and figure what did just happen. Oh no, I totally messed this, she wasn't ready for this kind of things! I need to apologize, I don't know what happened with me, with all the Rory thing I got carried away and now she's looking at me with this face that I can't even read.

"I'm so stupid! I'm so sorry Santana, GOD I'm so-".- I start rambling but I feel lips against me and I shut up to see at Santana, who has her hair all tangled up and her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Don't say that anymore, you are far from stupid Brittany".- She says and smiles at me.- "It's just that I think this is too fast. Don't think that I don't… um, want you, because uh… yeah – I just don't want to hurry things, we said that we'll take this slow with our date and all that…"

"I'm sorry! I don't know what happened with me. It's just that Rory was looking at you, like leering and not being any subtle about it.- I say quickly-. I just don't want him using his Irishland magic on you and fall for him"

I feel trembling below me and see how Santana starts laughing loudly.- "Don't laugh!"

"Britt, it's just that – oh my god – I can't believe you could think that!".- She laughs again and I look down pouting.- "I'm stupid, I know…".- I say

"What, NO! Britt it's – you are cute, not stupid, never".- She says and kisses my nose.

"You are the cutest and smartest girl I've ever known, and no magic or stupid boy will _ever_ change that, okay?".- She kisses me again and I smile shyly back at her.

"Okay".- I say and kiss her lips.

Score for Brittany.

* * *

**As i promised! I hope you guys like it!**

**REVIEW if you have any opinion or idea!**

**I love reading you answers, it's what makes me keep with this, so thank you!**

**By the way, I might have changed the rating to M...**


	9. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

It's been a couple of days since the pool party and everything is going wonderfully…. Damn, I feel like a british granny saying that word, like drinking tea and shit. I wonder if I could talk like that... maybe Britt likes accents. I bet I can pull of a better one than that shitty bastard, Rory.

Any way…. moving on, Britts and I are doing fine. On Monday morning we chatted for a while before Puck picked me up and headed to school, and the awesome thing was that nothing really happened. Maybe I was waiting for something bad to happen, because of all of the makeover thing, Britt and Rory in such a short amount of time… I don't know, but everything was cool, like nobody cared about our lives.

Don't get me wrong, I know it's kind of obvious that they don't care, but when you are in high school and the pretty, awesome, super hot, blonde cheerleader who is also the co-captain of the cheerios starts hanging out and being all flirty with the biggest nerd ever… you expect some kind of reaction, but definitely not this one.

Whatever.

Right now, the afternoon air is really refreshing, with me sitting on the bleachers while the cheerios are practicing their new routine... yeah, the life of the American lazy.

The classes ended a while ago and meanwhile I was walking outside the school heading to my house, I saw how the cheerleaders and jocks were training in the field. I instantly thought about Brittany and couldn't resist the urge to go and watch her dance. I know she's awesome because I've seen her sometimes but I would really like to see her in her element. And the good thing? I couldn't say she disappoints, because what I'm seeing right now is pure talent, she moves so easily through the music, with such much expertise and without missing any beat.

"YOU GUYS SUCK! TAKE FIVE AND SEE IF YOU CAN FIND SOME TALENT AROUND HERE!" – I look curiously to the woman who i recognize as Sue Sylvester. The woman is insane and always calls me Juanita or Maria, wtf?

I refocus on the cheerios who are now stretching and start looking around for blond hair when I feel something cold on my cheek. "What the.."- I say and turn around to find Puck, sitting next to me and smirking at my reaction.

"Hey perv why don't you go _under_ the bleachers if you wanna have a better view of the girls panties?"- He says wiggling his eyebrows and I hit him hard on his arm making him yelp. A few cheerios look up to us and when Brittany catches my eyes I blush and look down feeling embarrassed

"Damn girl, how subtle of you"- I glare at him and get the water from his hand.

"You know, if that's the way you have to get close to the girls, well that's not my problem, perv"- I say to him and laugh at his mocking hurt expression

"Says the girl who has a poster of a semi naked girl behind her door…"- he says and I almost hit him again but I heard some giggles near us and stopped in my tracks. We both look down at the same time and see how Britt and Quinn are shaking their heads at us. I almost get up and go there to hug Britt when I see her smile at me, but before I could do anything i heard Sue yelling at them, gathering them around so they can start the routine again "And don't SUCK this time!"

I sigh when I settle back on my seat and I start watching in a comforting silence how they practice for another hour. Puck had left about half an hour ago and I told him that I would wait so I could talk to Brittany before heading to my house. He obviously didn't miss the chance to tease me and gave me his _awesome_ pick up line that made girls _fall to his arms_…. Yeah right.

I get up and walk to Brittany's direction when they are finally over. She's stretching again and has her leg on Quinn's shoulder. Her skirt is dangerously falling and I can see her long tanned legs, making mine go weak and feeling my cheeks getting hotter by the second.

I think Quinn know something is up, because as soon as she saw me she pushed the leg on his shoulder a little harder, making Britt grunt and leaving my moth hanging open because of the noise. Quinn obviously noticed this and smirked at me, looking at my eyes and winking before leaving in the same direction the other cheerios took.

"Hey, you"- Britt says when she turns around- "I knew I saw my favorite nerd over there".

I laugh and get closer to her. Without even caring if anyone is looking I envelop her in a tight hug and sigh contently when I feel her fingers tickling lightly on my neck and her forehead pressing against mine. "Hi there" – I say smiling and kiss her cheek.

She snuffles closer to me and I feel as she takes a deep breath, making me shudder but smile at the effect she has on me. "I ove r ell" – I hear her mumble against my neck.

"What?"- I say giggling

She steps back a little and her cheeks are with pink traces when she says – "I love your smell"

I blush again and hold her tighter against me – "I love your smell, too".

"Gross, I'm all sweaty Santana… you're so kinky, I knew I saw you looking down my skirt before"

I blush harder and shake rapidly my head from one side to the other "I've… I d-didn't" – I say quickly and look everywhere but her eyes – "I.. swear I…"

"Cute" – she says after laughing at me for about a minute – "wanna go see something, cutie?" – she asks and winks at me.

I nod because that's the only thing I can do right now. She grabs my hand and gives me a little kiss on the back before moving to where the others left.

"I'll take a quick shower and I'll be right back!" – She yells and I nod again before smiling and sitting in the grass.

That girl will be the death for me, I'm 99% sure about it.

00000

"Ta dá!"- Britt says happily when we finally get to the top of the hill, it's not that big at all, but I don't do sports so I kind of suck for this. I stop walking and catch my breath for a while, that was a huge ass thing and I'll never come back here, not even if they are having a huge convention of…

"Holy shit" – I say loudly when I finally look around. This place is amazing and I never knew it was here. There's this amazingly beautiful pond with ducks, birds and only one little bench near the end. "This is crazy"

"I know, right?" – Brittany takes a step closer to me and holds my hand in hers. "I wanted to share this with you"- she says and brings her lips to mine for a tiny tiny kiss.

She giggles when she notices the goofy smile on my face and starts moving through the grass, getting closer to the bench and sitting there so we could relax and get intoxicated with each other. I put my left arm around her shoulders and bring her closer to me, seeing how she gets comfortable against me, breathing against my neck and leaving a few kisses here and there.

"I love being with you, Brittany"

"Ditto" – She says and I can feel her smile on my neck, making me smile as well. I never thought I could be this close to someone before, I feel happy and like nothing else can make me depressed again. No more teasing or bullying, and everything is worth it because of this, this only moment and I don't wanna let go. Ever.

Seems like Britt was all prepared because soon enough we are throwing little pieces of bread to the ducks so they can eat. When I asked her why she had that she answered me with a peck on my lips and saying that she's always prepared. I just smiled at that and didn't say another word about it.

We kept talking and feeding the ducks for a while before we both dozed off to our own thoughts while holding each other.

Brittany makes me really happy and I wish I could do the same for her, I can't handle seeing her sad and I would give anything to see her smile all day, or like right now, feeling how she softly breathes against my neck, leaving butterflies touches on my skin and making me smile contently just with that. Life is good right now, but I can't let go of the feeling of familiarity in this situation…

"This feels oddly familiar" – I say after a while of silence and just watching the ducks.

"What?" – Britt says and I feel how she tenses a little bit.

"This. Us, being here. I know I've never been here, but the ducks… and.. I don't know, I have the feeling like I'm missing something here"- I look down to Britt's eyes and see something there, like nerves or insecurity.

"You kay', Britt?"

"uh, yeah…"- Her fingers are playing nervously with the hem of her shirt and I feel her heart racing really fast against my arm. "You mean like a_Déjà vu_?"

"Yeah, maybe. Are you sure you are okay Britt?"

* * *

_FLASHBACK _

_It's around five in the afternoon and there's a bunch of kids playing in the park with their friends or by themselves. The summer air is warm and all you can hear is the little yelps of joy of the little kids. The pond in the middle of the park has a lot ducks passing by and a few people are throwing pieces of bread for them to eat. _

_Almost by the end of the pond there's a little secluded area where two little girls are sitting in a bench. The taller one has her long blonde hair between her fingers and plays nervously with them at the same time as she gets closer to the other girl with black hair, who is sitting with a comic book between her legs and reading out loud for the other girl._

"_He's getting close! I'd better take cover on the balcony, said spider-woman"- Santana says excitedly. _

"_OMG! Omg, is she gonna be okay?"- She yelps and grabs Santana's arm, who just smiles sweetly to the other girl and turns the page to keep reading._

"_Okay, Buster… I'm tired of being target practice for you. Now it's your turn - Look Britty!" Santana says, moving the comic a few inches so Brittany can see better – "She uses emeral energy stabs from her palm like lighthing, blastin the trenchcoated gunman before he can even move!"_

_Brittany starts giggling and snuggles to Santana's side, making herself more comfortable by resting her head in the other girl shoulder. They stay like that until they finish reading together, talking about it for a while before staying in the same position watching the ducks and thinking about whatever was on their minds. _

"_Do you think duckies get hungry when they see people having picnics?" – Asked Brittany. _

_Santana had met the girl about a month ago and she got used to the fact that she liked to do weird comments from time to time. Actually, they weren't weird, it's just that you don't go around asking that things because you think it's kind of obvious, but when you see at that little girl face, all scrunched up and curiosity written all over her face… you don't even try to think it's ridiculous. Because with Brittany, nothing is… everything is something you can learn from and for little Santana, that was something that she really, _really_, liked. _

"_I don't know… Do you think they are hungry?" – Asked Santana._

"_I would" – was her simple answer, and that was all Santana needed to hear. She quickly grabbed her wonder woman school bag and opened it, looking in its interior until she found what she was looking for._

_Brittany was looking at her with curiosity and started moving so she could peek at Santana's bag. "Hey! It's a surprise!" – screamed the other girl, making Brittany pout at her and put the sad puppy look on._

_Santana stared at her without moving and smiled at her. "Here" – She said extending her hand to her and giving her a bag with three PB&J sandwiches. "I thought we would get hungry so…"_

_Brittany took the bag in her hands and beamed at Santana, snuggling back to her previous position. _

_She looked back at Santana with a puzzled expression while saying – "but there are three here, Sanny… I'm not that hungry.."_

_Santana beamed at this and took one of the sandwiches in her hands, picking up a few pieces and throwing them to the pond where the ducks were. She saw as Brittany's eyes widened at this sight and lunged forward until her body was fully pressed against her own, making Santana laugh and shriek happily. It wasn't until they both straighten themselves that Brittany thanked Santana by pressing her lips on her cheek, making her breath hitch and blush at the sudden reaction of the blond. _

"_Thanks, Sanny" – She whispered while retrieving their old position._

"_You are welcome" – She said back, getting more comfortable and smiling back at Brittany._

_And with that last statement they stayed in silence for another hour, just feeding the ducks and taking a few bites of their own food, until their moms came to pick them up and was time to part ways, but not before promising to see each other again soon._

* * *

"Yeah, I'm fine… _Sanny"_ – Brittany said back, moving closer to Santana to press a light kiss on her cheek.

Sanny… why did I felt my chest tighten when she said that? Santana wondered. I had a friend when I was little that used to called me that, but she moved away and I felt really bad about it. I think she was kind of my first crush and the reason I begin to question myself when I grew older… but what does this have to do with Brittany?

And this Déjà vu thing? Maybe I shouldn't be thinking too much, but I know there's something unclear here and I really wanna know what it is.

I feel Brittany sigh against my neck while she settles closer to me at the bench, and all I can think about?

_ This feels familiar... again. _I feel like_ w_hen Patrick and Sponge Bob were selling chocolate bars and spongebob said "Barnacle Chips they are most certainly not Delicious" and then Patrick replied "not the way i use them!"

Like, wtf was that? It seemed like I missed something! Just like... I don't know, this feels odd and I really wanna know what it is. Is there a reason why she called me like that?

Brittany kisses my jawline to get my attention, so I look down and smile at her again. "Are you ready for our date on Friday?" – she asks me and I quickly forget all the things I was thinking about.

Holy shit! I'll need some help to go through that.

"ye-..yeah" – I stutter and smile shyly at her.

"Good" – she says with a playful smirk on her lips – "because like I told you the other day… I'm gonna rock your world"

"Should I be scared?" – I ask trying to sound confident, but failing and hearing my own voice trembling when she tugs at the hem of my shirt a pulls me closer to bring our lips together.

"Of course" – she replies – "Very much, yeah"

And that was all it took for me to nod rapidly and wish for some kind of mercy… or maybe not that much. Right?

* * *

**First of all! I know i promised longer chapters! but my vacations starts next week and i'm preparing some final exams and everything will be over soon! Anyway... i'll be going to Machu Picchu so i won't be able to update in a few weeks... BUT! I promise i'll update more chapters before i leave!**

**I'm loking for a BETA, so if anyone is interested let me know because i don't know how this works hahaha**

**REVIEW if you like, hate or love**

**and as always i love hearing about your ideas, i've used a few ones in the past and i love to know what you guys would like to happen!**

**Have a nice week!**


	10. Chapter 7

**Hey! sorry if you guys got confused if you got an email saying that the new chapter was updated and it was the last one... my bad xD**

**CHAPTER 7**

"Ready?" – I hear Brittany ask when we exit her car.

"Sure" – I answer happily and meet her halfway in front of the car.

I bluntly take her hand and intertwine our fingers, tugging lightly at her and smiling when she stands facing me. She looks gorgeous even with a pair of shorts and a simple white top. I guess I couldn't say anything else because it's only the truth and I can't even resist the way she makes me act.

"This is amazing Britt, I can't believe you got the tickets!" – Today it's our first date and it couldn't be any more awesome. We are at Comic Con, which luckily it's being hosted in Lima right now and I've been trying to get a way in, but with school and everything I never had the chance.

"I told you I have my ways" – she answers me and gives me that incredibly hot wink, and I know it'll kill me any time soon – "c'mon, sweetie"

She tugs at my hand and I just move around without really paying any attention… _sweetie?_ Can she be mor e? She always calls me by adorable names like Sanny or cutie and I'm like sitting here and saying…. Da fuck? When did this started to happen in my life? This is too much of a dream to be true…

Don't get me wrong I love it, and I would never admit it to Puck, but it's so amazing to think that she feels so comfortable with me and doesn't change the way she normally acts. This really makes me feel at home but in a new way.

And it's so weird too. Am I getting too much ahead of myself? Is it only my imagination?

Uhgg, whatever, it ain't gonna be me who complains, so…

Fuck, I could kiss her if I wanted to, right?

…

Or maybe she would feel embarrassed to kiss me in public. Well, she kissed me yesterday in the hall between classes, there weren't many people around, but still.

Soooo… I'll just do it. There's nothing to be worried about, I've kissed her already more than once and we almost get to the other phase. That has to mean something.

So according to my logic, I should be able to stop her from walking for a few seconds, turn her around, bring our lips together and kiss her. This is, after all, our _first date_. There's gotta' be a kiss in the equation, that's what anime has teached me, and don't judge me it's not that bad and I bet you guys had watched yuri at least once.

See? I Knew it.

Anyway… I'm going to do it. Kiss Brittany, my date. The amazing, blonde, beautiful girl waking by my side.

Here I go.

1…2…3…

"Brritt" – I choke and grab her elbow hurriedly, making her yelp a little and turn around to face me, looking startled and with confusion written all over her face, but that doesn't last long because now I watch as her face changes to pure amusement and smiles widely at me. "You kay' Sanny?

"Uhh… I-eehh" – I stammer and feel as my face turns red when she gets closer to me so she can hear me better. How is it even possible that I still act like this around her? - "I-uhm"

After at least 10 seconds of stuttering and only making noises I decide its better if I keep quiet and stop acting like such a loser.

Man up, woman. Or… yeah, you get the point.

I smile shyly at her and close the distance between our faces, loving the way she catches her breath and looks down to my lips, which are getting closer and closer every time, and when I finally feel how her lips press against mine I smile broadly and pull back a little, hearing how she grunts and kisses me again holding my face with her hands and getting closer.

"I've been wishing to do that since I kissed you yesterday" – I grin against her lips and look up to her surprising blue orbs. "Me too" – I say and grab her hand again.

Could you tell me of a better way to start a date? 'Cause I can't.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

This is priceless. Like…. better than nutella or hot cheese.

There's this huge line to get an autograph from one guy who I think plays someone called Loki or Luki on that Avengers movie Santana is been talking about lately. I don't know, but the great thing is that I get to see a really excited Santana hand him over one of her comics and she reminds me of those times when we used to play in the park and she always got so excited when she talked about this kind of things. The sight makes my heart warm up and when she's finally out of that line she looks at the comic he just signed and gets a really huge smile on her face.

I love this about her. The fact that she doesn't hide who she is or what kind of things she likes. I've always admired her personality, because even when she was bullied in school she never stopped being who she was or pretending to be someone else.

Yeah maybe she changed a bit her appearance, well… not a bit, more like… a lot. But that doesn't mean that she stopped acting like she's always was, she gained more confidence and doesn't think twice anymore when someone tries to make fun of her. She started to gain more respect about herself and what makes her even more incredible, is the fact that even if she doesn't know it, she made me gain confidence as well, to talk and be near her without thinking what others might think about it or whether she would find me stupid or something.

"Thanks! Awesome outfit by the way" – she says when a girl dressed as some kind of alien comes near her and hands her a schedule. I walk next to her and wrap my arms around her shoulders, placing a tiny kiss on her lips. "How was it?" – I ask and take a step back to look at the comic in her hands.

"OMG, Britt! That was totally awesome, I still can't believe you brought me here!"

"Good to know I did something good" – I say while smiling at her.

"You always do" – she says sheepishly and kisses my cheek – "common, let's go see if we can find some cool outfit for Lord T!"

"Wait, we can get one here?" – I answer excitedly and thank god for the place I choose. This is so awesomely fun, and the best part is that San is having a great time.

Score for Brittany!

"Of course silly, I told you that geeky things were awesome!" – she says smirking and I shake my head laughing while she drags me around and holds a map of the place in her hands.

After an exhausting looking around for about an hour through the stands, we finally found a super cute Superman cape for Lord Tubbington and Santana bought a Wonder Woman Hinged Wallet and when I told her that she had a crush on her she blushed and looked around embarrassed. I thought it was cute but I kind of used that opportunity to convince her of letting me buy her a really hot Batman bikini to make it up to me.

And yeah… you can totally get those.

"Oh man… I'm exhausted" – I hear Santana say as we both sit down on a bench at the same time.

"Yeah, with all that looking around and stuff. I never thought this kind of events where like this, I must say I really liked it"

"Told you" – she says and turns around so she is sitting facing me – "this kind of stuff can be really awesome, and hot" – she says winking at me.

"Yeah… tell that to Wonder Woman" – I say back and laugh when she slaps my arm – "ouhh… just saying!"

"Jealous, much?" – I roll my eyes at her and get in the same position she is, facing her and taking her hand.

"Pfft, she has no game against me. I can totally bitch slap her and she wouldn't know what hit her" – I say and surprise myself a little because of my choice of words.

"Oh, really?" – Says a deep voice out of nowhere, making us jump a little. Santana turns around first and laughs loudly when she sees who is facing us.

"Oh… crap" – I say like a whisper when I finally look up.

Now I understand what my uncle was saying when he told me that when you say bad words or do bad things a lady called Karma will come and punch you in the stomach. I don't really know if it's a woman, but I've heard people say that Karma was a bitch, so…

"So, you are the one that's going to bitch slap _me_?" – Says a very intimidating looking woman dressed exactly like Wonder Woman, with her full costume with cape, wristbands and power belt.

"Oh my god" – I hear Santana mumble and I look back at her amused face with expecting eyes watching every move.

"I- ehh ….. h-hi" – I say with a nervous giggle.

"Hmmph" – Wonder Woman says and looks at us smirking but you can tell that she was only kidding – "so?"

I see how she puts her hands on her hips and I can only think of one possible response to that.

"RUUUNNN!" – I say laughing and catch one of Santana's hands, tugging her forward and running through the sea of people.

We keep running like mad woman's and laughing hysterically until we reach one of the many corners and I push lightly at Santana until she is with her back to the wall and I keep her there while I pretend to be looking around for any danger.

"Britt" – she says calming her breath – "you do know that she wasn't following us, right?"

"Yup" – I say turning around to look at her amused smile – "It's just way much cooler this way. Now you can totally say that you challenged Wonder Woman and left without any scratch!"

"Yeah well… we kind of escaped from her Britt" – she says giggling.

"Pfff… details, details. No one needs to know that part" – Her giggles become more frenetic and when I hear her laugh loudly I join her and hug her tightly around my arms.

"Best date ever" – I hear her whisper.

"Yeah… and we still have a lot of stuff to do yet." – I say and close the gap between us, kissing her sweetly and appreciating the taste of her lips. We keep going on like that for a few seconds and I almost die when I feel her tongue brush along my bottom lip, which makes me moan quietly and I instantly blush because of it, but I don't really mind because when our tongues finally meet she retrieves my moan and I pull back licking the last of her off of my lips.

I come back to reality when I feel phone in my pocket and see the message I just got, moving a little so Santana can't see who it's from.

_(19.26) PUCK: Everything is ready captain! _

"Ready for dinner?" – I say when I pull back completely and smile at Santana again and I swear that my cheeks hurt a lot because all the smiling, but I can't really avoid it so…

"Y-yeah" – She answers and we start moving again through the sea of people.

When we are out of the place we quickly get inside my car and head to out next destination, our special place.

00000000000

"You know Britt… I really loved this place but I hate that we have to walk all of this shit" – She says laughing and I simply smile when we finally get to the top and I can see how awesome our dinner plans look.

I asked Quinn and Puck for help. I know they are kind developing feelings for each other so I used this excuse so they can both, help me and help themselves with that.

I turn around and when Santana finally stands next to me her mouth hangs open and she is watching with wide eyes the little picnic I had prepared for her. I knew that her favorite food was the one from Breadstix so I ordered a huge plate of spaghetti with meatballs and settled a little table with a little picnic blanket to cover it, a few candles and rose where Santana is supposed to sit.

I may or mightn't had gotten the inspiration after watching The Lady and The Tramp, but now that I look at it I know that it's way better than that, especially because instead of dumpsters and an alley we have the amazing view of this cute pond and the stars that are watching over us.

"Britt… how did you- wow" – She says in awe when I take her hand and lead her where we are supposed to seat. I just smirk a little and remember to thank Puck and Quinn for the amazing job they did. They had texted me five minutes ago saying that they were putting the meal on the plate and making the last few arranges before they left, taking another way out.

"Just because it's you, sweetie" – I say and kiss her cheek.

She blushes and we start the evening talking and enjoying, without even caring about the rest of the world, because this is for us… but especially for her, always.

After we finished eating Santana moved around the blanket so she could rest her head on my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you" – She said and we kept like that for a while, talking about today's events and wondering if Lord T would like what we got for him.

This is way too magic to be true.

Have you ever felt like living in dreamland? Because that's how I feel right now, with this awesome picnic and great meal we just had… I feel like in a Disney movie, but way better than that.

Santana is resting her head on my shoulder while looking up to the sky, letting me watch her beautiful face when it's so relaxed. I can't control myself anymore and I lower my face so I can press a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I love when you blush" – I tell her and see how her face turns even more red, making her chuckle and nuzzle her face into my neck. I sigh contently and hold her tighter, grinning like an idiot when we lay down and I feel how she kisses my neck and hugs me again.

If anyone were to tell me that I'll be like this with Santana López anytime, I wouldn't have believed it, unless it was Lord T, because he has like super psychic powers. I bet he could-

"Hey Britt…" – I feel Santana's lips moving against my neck and it tickles me so I start giggling and try to stop her. She moves so now she's sitting next to me again and she gives me that smile with the cute dimples and I quickly move to kiss each of them.

"Hey San" – I say back and hold my urge to kiss her again. She seems to be having trouble to say something so I hold her hands to reassure her, and it seems to be working because she takes a deep breath and looks directly at my eyes.

"_¿Quieres ser mi novia?" _

Wow, I don't know what that means but that sounded so _hot. _Her accent made me shudder and I wonder what other things she could say, hopefully whispering near my ear, because that'll be so hot.

"Thanks? Uh… but you do remember that I'm failing Spanish right?" – That seems to relax her because she lets out a giggle which I retrieve and start brushing my finger over her knuckles before smiling and say - "In English now?"

She starts fidgeting with my hands and I wonder what's gotten into her to be so nervous.

Oh…

What if she figured about everything, that I knew her from before or maybe she saw the pictures! But that's good! That's what Quinn said… the sooner she knows, the better. It's not like it's a bad thing, I just hope that she could remember before I have to tell her.

"Uh… you"

"Honey, if you trying to do the hole 'me… Tarzan, you… Jane' thing… it's not like that" – She laughs and shakes her hand in front of my face, which makes me happy because even though it's cute to see her like this, I really want to make her feel comfortable around me.

"Here I go…" – she says really quietly and I almost didn't catch it.

"D-.. do you wanna… uhmm- maybe… if you want to- uhhh, be…" – She stops again and takes a deep breath before saying – "?"

She's red as a tomato right now but actually manages to look up to my eyes, searching for some kind of reaction but the one I'm giving her I know it's making her more nervous.

"Did you just ask me to be your… girlfriend?" – I ask and feel my heart warming up and my cheeks starting to hurt for smiling so hard.

"y-yess" – she croaks and gives me a little smile.

And _that_, my friends, was all it took.

I launched myself to her arms and started kissing her – "yess yess yess yess!" – I say and start alternating between giving her kisses and repeating that word over and over again, I don't' care if it's too soon or whatever, I'm not willing to wait for more time because I know I wouldn't be able to do it anyway. Why? Because I say so! But if you really need to know, it's because without her the world seems dull and the stars hide from the sky. She is everything and more that I need to be happy, and for that… I won't let this opportunity pass.

I kiss her one more time and we stay like that for who knows how much time, just watching how the stars are glowing in the sky while we are cuddled above the blanket, hugging each other and whispering cute things.

I startle a bit when after a while of just staying in silence I feel my phone going off on my pocket, I look at it and see a new message… from Santana?

_(22.46) SANNY: Hey, Girlfriend =) _

**Girlfriend**… I feel like a hundred butterflies are dancing inside my stomach just by thinking about the word. Santana is _my_ _girlfriend._

Girlfriend

…..

GIRLFRIEND

Wow…

I giggle slightly and look at Santana who is pretending to be looking at the stars but I can see the little smile daring to appear on her face. I tickle her waist and she keeps pretending to look up so I roll my eyes at her and send her a quick text.

_(22.50) TO, SANNY: Hey Girlfriend _

I see as she takes her phone and smiles at my response, turning around after that to look at me, but not before she blushes because of the second text I sent her.

_(22.50) TO, SANNY: Your girlfriend wants a kiss, by the way.._

Loving the way she blushes I catch her face with my hands gently and kiss her cheeks, then her nose, eyes, jawline and finally, her lips.

"Hey girlfriend" – I mumble against her lips and keep kissing her until we both have to pull back to breath properly.

"Best Date Ever"

She grins after what I said and nods her head, pulling me in for a hug and downing us to the blanket again. I put my arm around her stomach and press my ear on her chest, hearing her heart beats and relaxing when I feel as she starts playing with my hair with her fingers.

This is the first moment I've felt so alive with someone else. Santana makes me feel this way and I don't want to let go of her, never. And I promise, here and now, that I'll be here for her when she needs me and I won't let anything hurt her again.

Not even Wonder Woman had the power to take her away from me, so step back haters.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading again I really hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW if you have any suggestion or anything to say about the story!**

**Thanks to my beta and all the help she has given me :D**

**Have a great day :)**


	11. Chapter 8

"Mamá! Where did you say I put my old glasses?"

Uhg, this is not what I needed right now. I could be in my room playing video games and kicking Puck's ass off but the contacts I've been wearing are annoying and I've been trying not to use them at home but I kept hitting against doors and even knocked down a lamp today while I was gathering food for our weekly bro-meeting with Puck. Saying he laughed at me for nearly 5 minutes would be an understatement, and the worst part is that I have a huge bruise covering part of my eye now and everything is because of his fault, who the hell does he think he is by breaking my glasses?. "Ass hole" – I mumble and start moving old boxes from the attic.

Apart from that, this past two weeks had been amazing; Britt and I are sort of in our "honeymoon stage" of the relationship, we keep sending cute messages to each other and I even had the balls to take her on an amazing second date at the amusement park where I totally won a huge stuffed duck for her. Tomorrow is Sunday and it'll be the first time the Pierces's and Lopez's will be together along with Puck's and Quinn's Family, we are having a barbeque at Brittany's house so we can all meet each other and Britt couldn't stop talking about it because she said that it could be a massive double-date between families. I'm pretty nervous because I've never actually seen her dad and I really need to make a good impression, she told me that he could be really intimidating sometimes so I don't really know what to expect. Actually, this is one of the reasons why I wanted so much to have this day with Puck, so I could relax and forget about what tomorrow would bring.

Anyway, school sucks as always but I love that I can be myself around Brittany and my new friends, and by that I mean Quinn (who totally has the sweets for Puck), Sam, Mike and Tina. One of the amazing things that happened was that Mercedes and Kurt got along really well with our new friends as well and that makes it even better because I'd hate to leave my old friends behind, and it's pretty amusing to see how they both fight to win the attention of Sam, totally worth watching.

"Yo! Don't forget to bring your old teddy bear so you can hug him while I beat your ass today!" – Puck says from the base of the ladder, which makes me look down and give him the finger. –"You just wait there and eat those chips, fatty. Santana Lopez is about to rule your world…. Whenever I find those fucking things" – I say barely whispering the last part.

"Whatever, I 'ma go get something to drink"

"PIG! Do something useful and ask my mom where my glasses are!" – I yell after him and start moving the boxes again, going through my old childhood memories and smiling when i find my first comic books and toys. "Even as a kid I had a great taste" – I say happily and dig around the place one more time, going through old clothes, magazines, an old skateboard and even an old trophy they gave me in third grade because of my effort in PE.

Yeah I know, totally lame.

I remember my mom was really happy because she said that it could be the beginning of a new part of my life and shit, which made my brother laugh his ass off and even my father let out a few chuckles because of what she was saying. I remember telling her that those were pity awards for the kids that suck at PE, but she waved me off and even took me to the park to have some ice cream and so I could play with a friend I used to hang out with at that time.

Anyhow, I can't believe my mom keeps all this crap, me and my dad always tell her to drop them or do something valuable with them like donating and giving away for people who really could use them, but she always says that she has a lot of memories buried around the house or that these things could be used sometime, like ten minutes ago when she told me "I told you so" when I asked where my old glasses were.

"Found something?" – Says Puck while entering the attic with two cans of Pepsi. "Your mom said they should be near your…. HOLY SHIT I REMEMBER THIS!" – He says almost throwing the drink to my hands and moving quickly so he was now facing some stack of magazines. He starts digging around them and picking one of them and even from my position behind him I can see the wicked grin he has when he starts going through the pages. "What is that?" – I ask while I open my drink and have a big swig of soda.

Hmmm, my favorite.

"This" – He starts saying but stops mid-sentence, turning the magazine upside down and turning his head to see in another position. "Damn" – he mutters and I start getting annoyed.

"Dude, wtf!" – I yell and grab the magazine form his hands, placing it on my lap and choking when I finally see what it is – "The hell are this things doing here! I thought you took those years ago!" – I hiss at him but can't avoid the amused smile on my face when he turns around with a guilty as charge look and a stupid grin on his lips.

"Oops… maybe I forgot?" – He starts laughing and I shake my head while returning the magazine to his hands. "I just hope my mom didn't thought they were mine"

"Lopez, you had a poster of a semi-naked girl behind your door for two years and you think your mom wouldn't think of you having playboy magazines?" – He utters and chuckles a little when I start blushing.

"AND, you are friends with me, so that had to be another clue, so..." – He says and winks at me.

"Whatever" – I mumble before he could say another thing – "Those have to go" – I say and point to the pile of old magazines. Don't get me wrong, when we bought them it was because of pure curiosity and wanting to get to know the beauty of the woman's body. Actually, most of them were from Puck but he also used to give them to me when he came to visit so he could laugh at my face and tease me because of it. At that time we had like 14 years old and Puck was the only one that knew about my doubts about my sexuality and of course, giving me those magazines was his brilliant idea to help me figure out if I really liked women.

It worked.

"And I would gladly accept them" – He says wiggling his eyebrows this time.

"Of course you would"

We start talking about nothing in particular while he helps me move and carry boxes from one side to another until I finally find that little black box with my old ninja turtle's glasses on top of a few books. I open them and sigh happily when I manage to see properly again with them on. "Finally, no more knocking things for me" – Puck smiles at me and before we can move and get our games started I look down one more time and see behind the box a little sketchbook with bright colors that catches my attention, making me move forward and grab it.

"C'mon San, I'm hungry!"

I roll my eyes at Puck and go through the ladder behind him, with my old glasses on and the little book that somehow made me get some really estrange feeling in my stomach, like nerves or anticipation to see what's inside of it. When we finally plop down on my bed, Puck starts eating the few things that we bought for today while i look at the book and open it to see a few random notes in the first page;

"_Hey Sanny! I hope that this makes you remember me fuur eveer and don't forget about me. I really liked when you read to me, even if i didn't understand what you were saying most of the times, but I think that superpowers are _super_ awesome and I also like your bike._

_Oh! And I also like that we fed the duckies PB&J sandwiches and that you scared Azimio when he laughed at me._

_I think what I'm trying to say is that I really, really like being with you and that I know that we'll always be friends because we are totally awesome together._

_Don't forget about me Sanny, because I know I won't. _

_**Britty.**_

_P.S: Also, did I tell you that my mom bought me a new kitty? She said that I won't feel lonely with him, but don't worry San, he won't make me forget you and I promise you guys can be friends too when you meet him._

_P.S: He's name is Lord Tubbington."_

…

W-what?

I don't have time to think because my hands are hurriedly moving and going through all the pages of the little sketch book, watching as old pictures of little Santana and Brittany appear posing and making faces in front of the camera, smiling happily and hugging without leaving any space between them. After going from end to end of the book a few times and feeling as my heart starts pounding heavily against my ribcage, my eyes and hands stop at one picture in particular, the last one. The picture is by far the cutest of all of them and it shows both of us sitting in a bench in the park with Brittany kissing my cheek while I hold a paper bag full of bread that threatens to fall from my hands because of the evident surprise I had.

"Brittany" – I whisper to myself and move my hand so my fingers are pressing lightly on that place where Brittany's lips are in the photo and as soon as I do that I feel the wet traces of tears rolling down my cheeks.

All of this, this moment, this emotions, everything, I don't know what to think about it. I'm just… happy, and overwhelmed at the same time. This explains so many things, like why did I felt so comfortable around Brittany? Why did we clicked to easily? How could she know so easily that many things about me?

Why didn't she tell me?

My eyes wander back to first page and I focus my attention on one simple sentence: _Don't forget about me Sanny, because I know I won't. _

"Sanny" – I mumble again and feel myself smile a little.

Of course she knew, she was giving me all those hints from the beginning, it was me who didn't remember her. Or maybe I just didn't make the connection properly, it's been years after all and for me it was really hard to overcome that lost friendship. I always remember the feeling I got when she told me she was leaving, and until this day I always thought of her like the girl I lost and the first time I started feeling weird around someone, good weird.

I just never made the connection, it would have been too good to be true, but it is and that's why I sometimes felt like I was missing something while I was with Brittany.

"San?" – I hear Puck's worried voice and I look up to see his face full of concern while he makes his way around the bed so he's sitting next to me and hugs me tightly. "Hey, hey. What's going on?" – He says bringing a protecting arm around my shoulders.

"Who the fuck do I need to punch, cause' you know no one messes with my homegurl"

"It's nothing" – I say and beam back at him – "I just remembered something. C'mon, I still have to kick your ass, remember?" – I say after nuzzling my face into his neck and greeting happily his bear hug, which I love because he always is concerned about me and gives the best comforting hugs.

"You sure there, Lopez?" – He says still looking at me, but this time he has a little smirk forming on his face. "Ready to feel the strength of the Puckassaurus?"

"That sounded so dirty" – I say laughing and smile at him before moving and handing him over his PS3 controller.

"You know how I roll" – He says teasingly.

"We'll see, we'll see"

Even though I'm still a bit shocked about all this new information, the only thing I can think of is how awesome it is that even when we were little girls, we were destined to be together and Brittany new that… and I know it now. All the pieces fall together without any problem now, so as I play video games with Puck I start remembering the real and first history about my girlfriend Brittany, and I. Remembering is always a hard thing to do, especially if the things you want to reminisce are far away because you just blocked them to leave the pain or frustration of past experiences behind. It can hurt as hell but sometimes, it's necessary.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Two words. That was all it took for little 8 years old me to feel as if the world was crumbling into little pieces and leaving me behind to live in that mess; _I'm moving. _Those were the words Brittany had said two weeks ago in our casual meet up in the park. _

_Brittany was leaving, moving away to start a new life in New York._

_Away from _me, _and i was too hurt to even try and enjoy the last few moments with her before she left._

"_Ughh" – I grunt and turn around on my bed so know I'm looking at the ceiling as fresh tears are appearing on my swallowed eyes._

"_Mija?" – I hear as my father, Matías, enters my room and sits on my bed – "Aren't you going to say goodbye, baby girl?"_

"_No!" – I cry and turn around so now I'm burying my face on my pillow – "Not fair!" – I mumble and cry my eyes out while my dad brings me near his chest so he can hug me while I keep sobbing and trying to get away from his hug so I can cry alone._

"_Mija, how do you think Brittany will feel if you don't say goodbye to her?"_

_I finally stop moving so I can look up to him and sniffle a bit before answering. – "Bad… but daddy, I don't want to miss her, what if she already left?"_

_He smiles sweetly at me and watches his watch – "You still got time sweetie"_

_I start fumbling nervously with the hem of my shirt and bite my lip before hugging him quickly and making him chuckle because of my eagerness. I start moving quickly and go rushing down the stairs and out of the door as fast as my little legs can go. I grab my bike and start pedaling as fast as I can the 6 blocks between Brittany's house and mine._

_As soon as I turn around a corner I see a moving truck and Brittany's family entering the car – "No- BRITT!" I start going faster by the second and extreme anxiety starts to build up inside me, making my stomach hurt and my eyes start to water again when the car starts to move and getting more ahead of me every time. Suddenly I see her, Brittany, she's in the back seat of her car and looking back at her house when her eyes widen at the sight of me trying to get near her and stop her from leaving. Everything starts to happen in slow motion, from watching her mouth move quickly and the car suddenly stopping in his tracks, to making me go faster even though they are not moving any more. _

"_San!" – She yells as soon as she exits her car. I stop and drop without any care my bicycle when I'm next to her and quickly bring her in for a huge and desperate hug. "I'm sorry!" – I cry and start sobbing again. – "I'm sorry for not saying goodbye sooner Britty, I'm sorry for not being a good friend"_

_She doesn't waste time in hugging me back and we are both sobbing now, holding into each other and with no intention to leave soon. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Sanny"_

"_Britt, honey, we have to go" – Her mom says from the car._

"_I'm going to miss you"- I finally say and take a step back, chuckling sadly and looking up the see Brittany's face, which is crying as well but with an obvious hint of happiness and relieve. _

"_Me too- but… here, I made this for you" – She says and gives me a tiny book. "So you don't forget about me"_

"_I won't Britty, I swear" – I reply and she steps closer again and gives me a hug and a kiss on my cheek. "See you soon, okay?" – She whispers and smiles at me. After all the bad emotions I'm feeling I beam back at her and nod my head many times, trying to convey and let her know how happy I'm that I didn't missed the chance to see her one last time. I start waving as the car starts moving again and smile again when I see as little Brittany turns around on her seat and retrieves the gesture while I hold tightly against my chest the gift she gave me._

* * *

Puck left about an hour ago and as usual our time together was both funny and idiotic, but I love it anyway, it always helps me clear my head and just forget about the world, only this time my head couldn't stop thinking about what I just learned about me and Britt.

Until this day I always thought about my old friend as someone I lost and how shitty life can be, taking away that happiness and making me face the world by myself and maybe that's one of the reasons of why I never truly trusted anyone who wasn't mine or Puck's family, you can't assure that they will be here for you even if they promise they would, you can't be sure about it. That's why I was so devastated when I thought that my friend and first crush would never come back, because she promised that I'd see her again.

Luckily, life has funny ways of showing you those things that with time and experience will make you learn and grow up more each day, for example, by reminiscing old memories and helping you understand events from the present that you thought weren't important. I used to think that life liked to pull pranks on me and make me feel worthless, but that changed the moment I met Brittany, the first and second time I did. But when I lost her, even if I was just a little kid, I knew that it would be a big change for my life even if I just met her a few months ago, she was something else and helped me see life in a different way as the kids our age used to. And now, now it's even better. Even with not knowing, I had this feeling that Brittany was someone that would change my life forever, funny thing is that history repeats itself over and over again, and that's what's been happening with us from the beginning; we are meant to be, and even if destiny takes us apart, it will be itself who will bring us together again, just like now.

I feel the sound of my cellphone and I pick it up smiling to see a text message, which I quickly reply.

_(22.36) Britt: Hey baby =) did you had fun today?_

_(22.36) TO, Britt: Hey! Yes it was really awesome, but I missed you more…_

_(22.38) Britt: I know, same here, but I'll see you tomorrow, right? :P_

_(22.38) TO, Britt: Yeah… kinda nervous for that one._

_(22.38) TO, Britt: Maybe I'll need a kiss to make it better…_

_(22.39) Britt: Ha! Of course you would_

_(22.39) TO, Britt: Gotta have my sweet lady kisses ;)_

_(22.40) Britt: I would gladly give them to you, but I'm going to bed now. Shopping for Lord T was exhausting!_

_(22.41) TO, Britt: Ok, Britty… sweet dreams, I'll see you tomorrow :D xoxo_

_(22.41) Britt: Night… Sanny _

So now, with a smile on my face and a warmth feeling passing from my heart to my whole body, I fall sleep to dream about blond hair, blue eyes and the beautiful promise of what there's to come for us.

* * *

**Hey!**

**I don't really know what to think about this, so tell me what you think!**

**Again, thank you to my beta and everyone that always gives me great ideas!**

**REVIEW if you have any thoughts or anything you'll like to say!**

**Now, I'll try to update a new chapter next week, or at least something shorter like the text messages thing. I'm leaving on thursday and I'll be back on august 4, so I'll try to do my best! And for those who ask for larger chapters I actually don't have a lot of time with school and everything but I'd like to post a chapter by week so I prefer keeping the length of the chapters and being able to post almost every week.. so **


	12. Chapter 9

I'm sure that if life were like in Disney movies, then this moment would be the beginning of a beautiful and funny story. The morning came and with it, the chill but soon to be soft warmth of a day that promises a lot of mystery's and excitement for everybody.

Everything seems perfect; the birds sang, the leaves swayed gently outside the window and the morning lights started to drift inside my room, lighting and reveling every single object and color that lives inside of it, like a small city awakening from its shadows and with it, the occupants as well.

"Hmmmggh" – I grunt and move inside my bed, making the sheets fall to the sides of my bed as I dig my face on my pillow, trying to make the light go away and let sleep take over me again but soon I recover and smile into the fabric when I remember what day it is today, and what will happen later.

"I'm up!" – I say happily and get out of my bed, moving quickly to the deck where my IPod is settled and press play to my favorite morning song. As soon as 'Rock Star' by Nickelback starts playing I move to my window and open it, pleased when the fresh air passes gently by my face and I finally stretch my arms and legs letting go of a content breathe.

"I WANT A BRAND NEW HOUSE ON AN EPISODE OF CRIBS AND A BATHROOM I CAN PLAY BASEBALL IN!" – I start yelling singing along and dancing until I get tired and pass out on top of my bed, chuckling and shaking my head at myself when suddenly my phone sounds and lets me know of a new text.

_(10.11) Sanny: Good morning beautiful! I can't wait to see you today_

I smile broadly at the text and start typing right away before walking to my closet and gathering the clothes I'll be wearing today.

_(10.12) TO, Sanny: Hey sweetie : ) Me too, what time are you coming?_

"I need to look hot but… cute" – I mumble in front of the mirror with about 3 dresses on my hands.

_(10.25) Sanny: 'Bout 13.00, me and Puck need to go to the cavern first _

_(10.25) TO, Sanny: Awww you are my favorite dork, why don't you call it comic store?_

_(10.26) Sanny: I told you, it keeps the mystery alive! :D_

_(10.27) TO, Sanny: Lol, such a nerd. I'm going to the shower now ;)_

I chuckle one more time and smile while remembering the cute person that my girlfriend is. I collect all the clothes that I've already gathered and move to the bathroom to start to get ready and help my mom with the preparations for today's barbeque. So as I get in the shower and start washing my hair I just hope that everything goes according to the plans…

_(10.32) Sanny: Wanky._

00000000000

"At what time did you said they are coming over, hun?" – My dad asks me for the tenth time while we go outside with some more drinks for the guests.

"uhmm… like in a few minutes daddy" – I say hurriedly and move quickly inside my house again before my dad starts asking me more things.

I'm like 2 pm and Santana and Puck aren't here yet. All the other people are, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez are already here talking with my mother, joined by the Puckerman's and Fabray's, but the only ones left to arrive, them.

"Where are you, San" – I mumble and send _another_ text message to my girlfriend.

My dad isn't really happy about me being with another girl, so he's still getting used to the idea that the common speech I said since being a little girl about liking boys and girls is truth. When I first told him, I really thought that his head would explode because he was redder than a balloon, but lucky for him, my mom took him away and helped him breathe again. He said that it wasn't what he would like the most for his daughter, but because he loved me and wanted to see me happy, then he wouldn't say anything bad about mine and Santana's relationship… but that anyway if she made me suffer, then he wouldn't back up and make her suffer worse.

"Were are they? He better come or there will be trouble for him" – Says Quinn when she approaches me.- "C'mon, help me get this outside"

"I don't know where they are Quinn, I've already called her like 4 times and she still doesn't pick up!" – I say while we start moving some extra chairs to the patio.

"Well, she better hurry up, because I don't think she will make a really good impression with your dad like this…"

"C'mon, don't make me nervous now" – I pout at her when we finally end with the chairs and she just laughs it off but stops shortly.

"What the…" – She mumbles and I follow to see her line of sight and try to not laugh when I see Puck, dressed nicely but with something missing and Santana standing next to him looking amused.

"San!" – I say happily and run over to hug her and give her a chaste kiss on her lips. "What happened with you guys, and…Puck your-"

"Lost a bet, don't ask please" – Puck says while he touches what's left of his Mohawk. He's got the last half of his hair gone so he looks really weird.

"Hi, baby" – Santana says chuckling and steps closer – "I'll tell you later, how are you?"

I nod and feel some butterflies when she's standing so close to me. She still has that effect on me, I love it and wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

"I'-"

"So I guess you must be Santana, right?" – Suddenly my dad appears next to Santana and shakes her hand, making me frown at the formality. "Had too much work at the office that you couldn't make it on time?" – He says as a not-so-much of a joke.

"Sir, I-uhmm so sorry we… had..t-trouble" – Stutters Santana.

"Dad! Don't be mean" – I say and look at him. "She obviously has a reason"

My dad lets go of Santana's hand and takes a step back, which he uses so he can look up and down at Santana, making her feel really uncomfortable by the looks of her face.

"It was just a joke honey" – he says after watching how weird the moment became – "Hi Santana, I'm Frederick, Brittany's dad." – He says again and smiles at her before hugging her and walking her towards the others.

"Wow, she's fried" – I hear Quinn say behind me.

"Stop with that!" – I say quickly and shoot her a look.

She stands next to me and shrugs – "Just sayin'..."

Great, I think and sight heavily when I start moving to save Santana from my dad. I really wanted this to be perfect, or at least that my dad could be nicer to Santana, she was really nervous and I hope that my dad could treat her just like her parents treat me, kindly.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Damn that hug was fucking tight. I'm screwed, I know it and I knew it before all of this happened. If it weren't for fucking Puck and his lame attempt of winning a free comic to the owner of the cavern, then I would have been here on time and Britt's dad wouldn't hate me… that much.

Don't get me wrong, watching Puck lose on his favorite game AND watch as he has to shave part of his own Mohawk was one of the best things on the world, but it doesn't pay the cost of having to live through this.

This, on simple words, _suck. _

"Quite the impression you made, kiddo" – my dad says when I sit next to him and press my head on his arms.

"Yeah, don't tell me" – I mumble.

"C'mon hun, go see if you can help him with something and try to start over" – I look up and my Aunt C is smiling and winks at me. "And no whining!" – she adds when I stand up again and turn around, not before praying for a miracle.

"Go get him, tiger!" – Is the last I can hear in a soft voice from my father when I start moving.

I see around the place how everything is settled, with chairs and a few tables filled with food, some music on the background and all the people chatting and having a good time. As I pass towards the barbeque where Britt's dad is, I say hi to all the other people and wink at Britt to reassure her that everything is Ok.

Ok Lopez, bring out the charm.

… if you have any.

"H-hi, Mr. Pierce. Do you need any help?" – I say and try not to roll my eyes at myself because of how dumb I sounded. I hear a sharp intake of air when he turns around and looks at me.

"Sure, why not" – He answers curtly – "Umm... hand me that knife please"

I pass it to him and for about 30 minutes that's all the interaction that we've been dealing with. He would ask me for something, I would pass it to him and that's it. Nothing else, just… passing things like a damn asshole. The worst thing is that Puck, is trying to help me with the situation, he came along a few minutes ago and fucking charmed his way up to Mr. Pierce, who loves him now and probably, wants him to be with Britt. Perfect.

"Kids this days, I can't believe you got yourself into that" – Mr. Pierce says laughing when Puck told him how he lost part of his hair.

I just stay in mute for part of the conversation and keep looking at nothing in particular.

"Do you fancy motorcycles, Puck?" – Mr. Pierce says after a few moments and that catches my attention because, _we_ love them.

"Sure thing Mr! Me and San over here worked on my baby last summer and went on a little trip together" – He says and tries a little wink on my direction.

"Yeah, it was really fun to fix that old thing" – I say and laugh when Puck makes an offended expression.

"You know about mechanics, Santana?" – Mr. Pierce says with a new found interest.

"Yes, I love it. It's not a really girly thing but I started liking it when me and my dad started to work on his old car. " – I say shooting him a real smile this time.

"Well, that's impressive. Maybe you two could help me out the next time I bring another motorcycle to fix" – He says with a warmer expression to me and Puck, who is smiling like an idiot for the opportunity.

"Well, I better go to where Quinn is, thank you again Mr. Pierce" – He says and shakes his hand.

When he leaves I fear of another uncomfortable silence, but that doesn't happen because Mr. Pierce doesn't take more than a minute to start taking again, but this time with much more seriousness on his tone.

"You know what I'm going to say to you, right?" – He says and starts to flip some hamburgers.

"uhmm… that you're going to kill me if I harm Brittany in any way?" – I say and get more and more nervous by the second.

He chuckles a bit and leaves what he's doing to turn fully to look at me. "Look, I don't have anything against you. But it's true that if you do anything to her, I won't mind that you are a girl, got it?"

"Mr. Pierce – I say and stand straight – "I-I've been wanting to get close to Brittany for god knows how many years. I won't _ever_ let anything hurt her, and if it's me who hurts her, then trust me it'll also be me who hands you a bat so you can beat me up."

He waits a few seconds and laughs loudly, making a few people turn around to look at him before patting me on my back. – "You are good, kiddo. Not gonna say that I'm glad about all of this, but I think I'm willing to give it a try and not kill you so fast" – he says winking.

"Good" – I say chuckling slightly.

"Now go ahead and do your girlfriend duties before little Britt over there starts to burn a hole on the back of my head" – He says pointing with his head towards Brittany, who is nervously looking every a few seconds in our direction.

I smile broadly at how cute she looks and start moving after thanking Mr. Pierce for everything.

Maybe it didn't happen the way we wanted it to be, maybe I wish I could made a better first impression… but I think that we can work out something from here with Mr. Pierce. I know from experience with my parents what he might be feeling, it's hard for them to realize that all you've always dreamed for your daughter won't be exactly how you wanted it to be, hell… my dad even tried to hook me up with some guys a few years ago, but it was because he just needed to get the idea on his head, and everything started to be just fine, like it always has been, perfect.

"Hi there, fine lady" – I say wiggling my eyebrows at Britt, making her giggle and take a step closer so she can hold me by my waist and kiss my lips.

"Hey" – She mumbles against my lips and I smile while taking in all of her beauty. I don't think I'll ever be satisfied with this woman, she's just like a drug to me and I can't get enough from her.

She makes me feel _alive._

"Hi" – I whisper back and kiss her again.

"Already said that, baby" – She murmurs and looks at me with such affection written all over her face, it makes me smile wider, if that's even possible.

I giggle and peck her lips one last time before pulling back and hold her hands with mine so we can walk over to where Puck and Quinn are sitting next to the pool, but before we can even get there Britt stops abruptly and looks at me with a serious face again.

"Wait! What did my father say to you? Because if he-" – I silence her with another kiss and see as a goofy smile starts wining over seriousness while I keep kissing her over and over again.

"It's all good, baby" – I say and smile at her, dragging her to where our friends are to enjoy the rest of the evening laughing, eating and joking around with our families.

0000000

"What are you thinking about, brown eyes?"

The barbeque ended about one hour ago and everyone left having spent a really good time. Mine and Britt's parents got along really well and luckily for me Mr. Pierce was nice and seemed to have forgotten part of his initial hate towards me.

Right now, me and Britt are getting the last few things from the barbeque cleaned up and we are both really tired, but I'm not ready to leave just yet.

"Sí, all good" – I say smiling and finishing up the last few things.

"Are we done?" – She says and moves around the kitchen to hug me and press a kiss on my cheek.

"Finally, yes" – I mumble and make a fake exhausted expression. "Now I can finally go and play videogames…alone" – I say and laugh when Britt slaps my arm playfully.

"Not funny!" – She pouts and I smile at how cute she is like that.

"I'm not even near ready to leave just yet" – I say

"Good" – She says with a nod – "Hey… I'm really sorry about how rude my dad was before" – She says looking down at our feet.

"Hey… hey, look at me" – I say bringing her chin up with my finger – "Not even wonder woman was able to get you away from me, remember? It's really Ok"

She giggles a bit and gives me a firm nod -"C'mon now, its cuddle time" – She says moving towards the door.

"We are good" – I say one last time, but this time more to myself.

Because it is true, everything is perfectly fine and nothing will ever bring us down, not even her dad, because so what if I have to work extra hard to be on his good side? From what I understood from that conversation I have a good chance to make things work, and for Brittany, I'll do anything that's on my power to make her happy, because that's all that matters to me… seeing that perfect and gorgeous smile and happy eyes every time I can.

She deserves it, that and everything else I can give her. Because I…

_I love her_ – I barely whisper to myself and look up to see her standing there, looking at me with loving eyes and extending her hand so I can hold it and be close to her. I smile and realize that that's something I've been doing a lot recently since being with Brittany, she makes me smile like never before and also made me realize how beautiful life is. I can't even try to explain how she makes me feel, how she makes me think and how she makes me act, because everything is different when I'm around her; the colors are brighter, the sounds turn more beautiful and everything seems to have a reason behind that I never ever realized before. So with that thought on my head I walk towards her and hold her hand, bringing it to my lips so I can kiss it. – "Thank you" – I say looking at those beautiful blue eyes.

She giggles for a bit before looking at me like she's expecting me to explain what I just said so I kiss her hand again and smile back at her – "For everything. For making me happy, for understand my weird antics, for being with me. But specially… for being you Britt."

She steps closer to me smiling and kisses my nose – "No, thank you, Santana Lopez, for making me wake up every morning with a smile on my face and feel those giddy butterflies on my stomach every time I see you. Thank you for making my life better than any Disney movie" – She says and closes the gap between us to kiss my lips once more for like the hundredth time today.

* * *

**I'm back from my vacations! Machu Picchu is amazing, you guys need to go there haha**

**Anyway... i also started with my classes again (i was on winter vacations) but as always i'll try to do the best i can and upload every week like before.**

**I really hope you guys like this chapter! **

**REVIEW if you liked it or have any idea to tell me, because as always i'll be happy to hear and maybe use them!**

**Thanks again to my awesome beta**

**Have a great week! :)**


End file.
